One and Only
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: A sort of AU-ish background story to the Two Towers and Return of the King. Lothiriel is wedded to Theodred during the wars, in an attempt by Saruman and Grima to lure prince Theodred out and ensure their seize of power of Rohan. Little do they know that their hand in this story would lead to the ultimate survival and success of Rohan's future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi everyone, this story has been stuck in my head for a very long time. I have written it and rewritten it many times in my mind. This is my first AU-ish story that I have ever done. I realise that some of the timeline is slightly off as is the geography in relation to the book canon. However, it suited the story better to do this. Hope you like it! As always R &R, Mrs E x**

In the dimly lit room of the circular tower, skulked two men. One dressed in black, with greasy hair and sallow skin; a sickly fellow. The other in stark contrast was dressed in white with long flowing flaxen hair. He carried an air of authority and arrogance.

"What are your orders master?" The sickly man asked through an oily drawl,

"The key to the seat of Rohan, where do you feel it lies?" The taller man replied dryly,

The greasy man slunk around his companion to get a better look at his long face,

"Theoden sire."

"Wrong." He almost shouted. The smaller man shrunk at the power of his words.

The greater man walked away from his companion and looked out of the small window to the south. He surveyed below him, his minions of dark power finishing their destructive work on the forest surrounding his tower. He smirked devilishly and continued,

"The key to our power over that land, lies in the sons of Rohan. Remove Theodred son of Theoden and Eomer his sister-son, then the path to the King and his throne will be unchallenged."

"Brilliant master, what an excellent idea." The pale man droned.

"Is it?" Came the cold reply.

The lesser man furrowed his brow and began to think meticulously. As much as his master tried to make him feel inferior he held a keen mind himself.

"My Lord, an open attack on the prince and the King's nephew, would declare open war between Isengard and Rohan. Is this wise?"

The tall man in white turned to face his inferior and his smirk grew into a wicked smile,

"Yes, you are right Wormtongue. But to focus the prince's' attention to something, or someone else, would achieve our first aim quickly. Then when the time is right, we attack with full force."

The taller man gestured towards to the window inviting the worm to peer down to the destruction below. The greasy man matched his friends fiendish smile, with one of his own. The man in white moved back towards the table that stood proud in the centre of the room, and began fumbling through papers and scrolls.

Wormtongue faltered for a second time and asked surreptitiously, "My Lord Saruman, whom do you intend to waylay the prince with?"

Saruman looked up from his papers and replied flatly, "The dark Lord has procured her. Through the weakling steward of Gondor. He planted in his mind the idea to unite his house with King Theoden's."

"When master?"

"She is already on her way Grima."

Grima Wormtongue, slathered his lower lip with his thick and slimy tongue and allowed himself a maniacal chuckle.

o0o

"Why do you look so anxious brother?" Eomer chortled to his cousin, Theodred.

Though they were not similar in age, nor indeed actual brothers. The two men had been raised together under the King's protection and considered the other a true brother by birth. Both men would willingly risk their lives to save the other, it was a closeness and bond that not many men shared, but were lucky to have.

Theodred shuddered as an icy wind whipped through his chainmail and armour. The crown prince pulled his cape further around him for warmth. Their position on the platform outside Meduseld gave them a good view of the city below. But the bitter wind from the north was exacting.

"I've never met the woman, Eomer. What if she's…" The prince faltered, it wasn't polite conversation for the men and women of the court to hear. He lowered his voice,

"What if she's a hag?"

Eomer chuckled but bit back his laughter just as quickly.

"It's no laughing matter, Eomer." Theodred replied just as amused. The prince looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"Can you imagine anything worse, than having to double bag the lady that you are about to bed?"

Eomer and Theodred could barely contain their mirth and both laughed out loud before the court that congregated on top of Edoras' steps. Eomer placed a gloved hand across his mouth to conceal his merriment, after all this was a solemn day.

The two brother were abruptly stopped from their fun by the arrival of Eomer's younger sister. Eowyn of Rohan had grown up around strong minded and strong willed men, and was therefore used to their antics and unrefined banter. She announced her presence through a small cough. The two men froze and bowed their heads to the white lady of Rohan.

"Do not worry cousin, I have heard tell that the lady is quite beautiful. So you will find no problem enticing her."

The knowing woman threw her cousin a sideways glance and continued,

"Although perhaps you should be worried, after all, she may not have you!"

Eowyn smiled at her cousin and returned her gaze towards the lower city as a trumpet blast caught the group's attention.

The heavy wooden gates of the city creaked open and a retinue of horsemen, wagons and carriages eked slowly through into the city. The men atop the horses wore silver armour and helmets adorned with swan wings. Their banners of pale blue were a stark contrast to the darker, richer colours of red, green and brown of Rohan. Their horses too were different. The beast were leaner than the battle-horses of Rohan, but their height was roughly the same. The wagons that followed the men were laden down with wine, salt and spices from the south. A partial dowry payment to the King of Rohan and his son. The final carriage was ornately decorated with carvings of ships, seas and the standard of its homeland of Dol Amroth. It was enclosed from all sides, save for a few slits carved in for air. Inside this carriage was Theodred's soon to be wife, the niece of the steward of Gondor. The man that had orchestrated the deal.

Theodred could feel his heart beat louder and heavier in his chest. He was so nervous. Not battle nervous, like he was the night before a skirmish. This was different.

As the party began to make its way up through the city towards the stone staircase, the crown prince began the descent down the stairs to meet her. Eomer and Eowyn followed, as did the rest of the court. The King was detained at present and therefore did not wait outside to greet the newcomers. He would formally meet them inside.

Theodred and his family had reached the bottom step, just as the carriage pulled up to the edge. A soldier from the rear, withdrew from his horse and opened the heavy door of the carriage. Out came a pale grey slipper on a tanned foot and ankle. Theodred allowed his eye to wander from this intimate part of the lady's body and was pleased to find the rest of her just as seemly. Lothiriel wore a heavy woolen gown of pale blue and silver. The cut was fitted on her small frame, low on her slender neck and the sleeves tightly bound at her wrists. She wore her hair woven, pinned to the nape of her neck. About her was a pale blue mantle that covered her hair and figure demurely. The prince felt his mouth go dry. This woman was anything but a hag.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was a small but stately affair, held in the Golden Hall in front of the princes' close family and noble friends. The families lined the pillared room on either side, but there was no distinct order to the gathering. The visitors and well wishers were stood in groups, some large others small, but there was a small aisle way for the bride to ascend towards her husband on the dais. The princess did not bring many of her own guests, as it was Rohirric culture for a bride of noble birth to choose a court of ladies from the land of her husband. A greater fact that prevented their attendance was the ever increasing attacks on the road between Gondor and the Mark. Travelling was beginning to become unsafe. Even the Lady's own father was unable to attend the ceremony, as he had been detained by matters of state. Therefore it had been left up to Eomer to act in the brides fathers stead.

The bride had been taken to her rooms upon arriving and the ceremony was due to start at dusk. This was also a Rohirric custom, that went back hundreds of years. Old wives now told the ritual began when the early horse lords would kidnap their horse wives. They would wed them before nightfall, so that the bride was unable to find her way back to her home in the dark, and was therefore bound to stay by her new husbands side. It was common belief amongst the younger, and older Riders that this was codswallop. Nothing but fairy stories told by ageing widows that had nothing better to do. In fact, in the Riders minds, the true origin of the tradition was to allow the bridegroom a night fuelled with drink and merriment. By marrying just before dusk, he was guaranteed to be sober, but free to get drunk after the vows and bedding ceremony had taken place.

This ceremony was very different. Although many of the rituals of Rohan had been observed , the manner of which the match had been made was completely foreign. Couples in the Mark would generally be intimate before they were married or at the very least know one another. Theodred had agreed to marry the princess of Gondor as he had already reached his fortieth year and had not found a suitable match. His fathers failing health in recent times did much to encourage his acquiesce to the arrangement. Theoden King, was but a shadow of the former warrior and leader that Theodred knew. He understood to secure his realms survival he would need to make an advantageous match. When it was suggested he marry a women of Gondor, a princess from similar region to his own grandmother, her believed they would make a good match.

Outside the Golden Hall paced Eomer. To an outsider, you would believed he was the brides intended, by the nervous expression and repetitious way he tread up and down the terrace. He kicked away the odd stone and debris that had been blown onto the stone walkway and looked anxiously down at his boots. Suddenly he was acutely aware of someone stood behind him. He turned smoothly to face this newcomer and was met by a holy sight. The princess looked every inch a bride in the fading sunlight. The white of her gown a start contrast to her tan skin. The edges of the metallic trim at her shoulders, glistened in the waning light. Her hair was now unbound and flowing down her slender back and a new veil was held in place on top her head by flowers of dusky pink and pale green. The hardened soldier felt immediately underdressed in his armour and tunic. His heart instantly leapt into his mouth when he saw her. Then she spoke,

"Forgive my lord, I am told that you are to give me away, but I do not know you name." Her voice was melodious and sweet like honeyed mead, but it was tinged with a soft hoarseness.

Eomer cleared his throat and replied, "You may call me Eomer my lady. Forgive me, your highness."

From that moment on Lothiriel, princess of Gondor would be Theodred's wife and future Queen of Rohan. Eomer had soon remember that.

"Then may I offer you my thanks, Eomer."

It was the lady whom offered out her arm to her companion before Eomer could. How foreign he thought this gesture to be. He nobly accepted the princess' arm and led her without another word into the Golden Hall.

o0o

The ceremony was short, just like the people of Rohan liked it. It allowed more time for drinking and merriment. The wedding feast was held in the same place as the ceremony, and the Kings guest were sat in no particular fashion. Women of high or low status were sat together chatting and eating, whilst the men moved freely from one table to another with a mug of ale in hand. The prince and his new bride sat at the top of the room on a table with the King and his niece. As Eowyn was the only other woman of similar station and age to the new princess of Edoras, she was permitted a place at their table. Eomer however, was not. His position as Third Marshall out ranked any other nobility attending the feast, but his place at the table would be considered inappropriate. Besides, the young soldier was making his own entertainment, particularly with a gaggle of young women at the opposite side of the room. Theodred laughed inwardly at his roguish behaviour, but would not remove him from his captive audience. He was enjoying his new wife's company. Despite her initial hesitance and silence, she was slowly starting to warm and become much more responsive.

"So my Lady, what interests you?" Theodred asked politely,

"Well my Lord, I like to ride, I am a great reader and love the old tales, but mostly I love to walk."

The crown prince cocked an eyebrow in interest,

"Really my Lady, how fascinating. Forgive me, that is not a common pursuit of women, or so I am led to believe."

Lothiriel smiled and nodded in agreement,

"No, you are quite right. Where I am from, the towns are built right into the very rock of the landscape. This make riding from village to village somewhat difficult. Therefore on foot is the quickest and easiest way to get around."

"Ah I see." Theodred was truly intrigued. He had heard snippets of stories of the south from his grandmother, but the way the princess told it was much more compelling.

"Well I must confess there aren't many walks suited for a lady within the Mark. However there are many trails more appropriate to riding, and I think you'd agree were equally pleasurable."

Lothiriel smiled back at her new husband. She was grateful at his attempts to talk her about, what undoubtedly were boring subject to him. This made her soften towards him, a man so willing to make a stranger feel at ease in these unusual circumstances was surely a good man.

"I must admit sir that I am not the most accomplished rider. Do ride my lady?"

Lothiriel was suddenly aware that Eowyn was listening intently into their conversation. The white lady was not prying, but was anxious to see how well the pair were getting on.

"Yes your highness, it is one of my passions."

"Oh I do hope that you will be able to give me some help then in these matters?"

Eowyn nodded in polite agreement.

"Please, my lady call me Lothiriel."

"I will Lothiriel, if you would call me Eowyn."

The two ladies raised a glass to the other and knew at that moment they would become fast friends.

Further down the long table sat the aging King, and beside him sat the sickly worm. At this moment, the declining monarch was being whispered to in his ear and seemed to concur with whatever evil deeds his disgusting companion regaled him with. The worm, rose from his seat and tapped his goblet cleanly and determinedly on the wooden table. A sudden hush fell about the room and all eyes were directed upon the King. The crumbling man did not stand from his seat, but merely uttered one word with faltering breath,

"Bed."

"His grace demands that the bedding ceremony take place." Grima continued with clarity.

There was sudden outcry's of joy from around the room. Men cheered, applauded, stamped their feet and whistled in excitement. The younger women blushed and giggled in small voices, whilst the older women tutted and rolled their eyes at the commotion the announcement had caused. Theodred stood from his seat at the high table and assisted his bride as she too stood. The crown prince led Lothiriel by hand down the centre of the room as the catcalls and profanities continued. Lothiriel blushed the deepest shade of crimson and felt the heat rise from her chest into her cheeks. However, she went willingly with her new husband down the room. Theodred was patted on the shoulder and slapped on the back as walked with his wife and tried to hide his own embarrassment. He knew what was about to happen, he was not ignorant of women, but he wish he could have been spared this silly tradition.

As the new couple reached the end of the room, the prince and the princess' chosen court were intended to accompany them to their bedchamber and prepare them for the bedding ceremony. Their role then was to prevent any prying eyes and drunken guests form entering until the deed was done. For Theodred, he had chosen those closest to him, that he knew would give them their privacy and to be discreet about the deed afterwards. One of his chosen was Eomer, but as the couple reached their court Theodred noticed the look of sheer enmity on his face. As his brother got nearer he spoke in hushed tones,

"Forgive me brother, but I must take my leave of you now."

"Eomer, what do you mean." Theodred moved closer so only they could hear. Theodred didn't fancy the room hearing what he was about to say, nor did he want his new bride to hear.

"I'm sorry Theodred," Eomer dared a quick glance over his brothers shoulder, "I can't."

Theodred grew somewhat angry and replied through gritted teeth,

"Eomer, there is plenty of time for you to have your enjoyment later." He thought Eomer's attention were elsewhere, perhaps on the pretty blonde thing he had just been speaking to.

"Goodnight brother."

That was Eomer's final response and he swiftly left the light and warmth of the Golden Hall.

 **A/N - Hopefully this chapter makes some sense. My subtle hints about Eomer, may not have been so subtle, but I hope you understand the gist of the plotline. Once again please R &R! Thanks Mrs E x**


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks after the wedding moved very quickly. The last warmth of the Autumn was starting to leave the Mark and the bitter harshness of Winter were upon its people. Around the city braziers had been lit to provide a little warmth and extra light, as daylight faded much earlier in the day. Men, women and children alike gathered around these great pots of fire, trading, gossiping and roasting food over the blaze. There were more people than ever within the city walls of late. Skirmishes on the road and in the outer lying villages were becoming more frequent and commonplace. Frightened villagers sought refuge from their King and prince, and Theodred did everything in his power to accommodate them. His Eored was continuously called into battle to route out invading orcs, wild men and mercenaries in the Westfold. Eomer was no different. As Third Marshall the Eastfold had been entrusted into his care, and he rode out daily with his patrol to observe and protect its borders.

One evening after returning from Helm's deep, Theodred found his cousin huddled around a brazier on the terrace of Meduseld. He was drinking ale and regaling another rider with news, "These attacks are becoming more frequent, its as if something has given unnatural powers to these creatures.

"Aye, you're right my lord. These orcs do not fight the same as the ones I've seen before. They're stronger, harder and much faster." Elfhelm replied.

"That's funny, that's exactly what your missus said to me last night." Erkenbrand quipped.

"The group roared with laughter, clunked their tankards together and drank lengthily from them. It was talk like that that made their jobs a little easier. When the men grew accustomed to death and destruction, they found a little vulgar talk made their day brighter.

"What of you Eomer? Are you going to settle down like your brother ere'?" Erkenbrand continued.

The question caught Eomer off guard and he coughed into his ale. Wiping the foamy mess from his beard he replied quickly,

"Alas, I fear I am not as lucky as he is my friend."

"That's not what I've heard?" Elfhelm said in jest, "What about mistress Hild?"

"Isolde?" Theodred threw in,

"Brigga?" Erkenbrand continued.

"Ah, Brigga. Now there's a real beauty." Elfhelm mused.

"Brigga? Is she the one from the Aethelmund Tavern?" Theodred questioned.

"Yes, blonde hair, round bosom and expert fingers." Erkenbrand gestured with his hands.

Eomer remained silent, whilst his companions continually tried to embarrasses him. The quieter he remained, the sooner they'd be done.

"I heard tell that she could finish a man with just a single look from her eyes." Elfhelm mused.

"Aye, that's right." Erkenbrand agreed.

"Eomer was about to cut their conversation off but noticed from the corner of his eye the princess of Rohan. She was returning from Auld Town and had just reached the top of the stone staircase to Meduseld. She was dressed in an olive green gown and wrapped in a heavy fur lined cloak, gifted to her by the King. Lothiriel was still the epitome of a Gondorian noble, but was beginning to show a taste for the Rohirric fashion. Her hair that had once always been drawn around her head or neck, now was tied much looser into a braid or left unbound entirely.

"Evening my lady," Theodred offered.

The young princess offered the slightest look and nod in greeting to her husband, this resulted in an uproar of laughter from the group of men gathered around the fire.

"Just a single look eh?" Elfhelm chortled.

Clearly she was the topic of discussion when she arrived. Lothiriel gave them a second look and threw Theodred a coquettish smirk and shake of the head, before disappearing into the Golden Hall. She did not mind, but was wise enough to leave quickly.

"If you don't mind me saying my lord, you have done well for yourself with that one." Praised Erkenbrand.

Theodred returned his attention to his friends and surmised, "I don't mind at all my friend. You are quite right."

"If I can my lord, what's it like...you know...being with a foreigner?"

Eomer coughed once more and set his mug on the stone terrace. He shifted uncomfortably from heel to toe. The other men seemed not to notice.

The question surprised the prince too. Discussing past conquests was one thing, however, this was his wife the men now talked about. He did not find the question impertinent, but knew Lothiriel would not care for his men to know about their intimate affairs. He put a stop to the conversation succinctly, but gave them enough information to titillate their minds,

"My friends, a prince never reveals his intimate matters. But I cannot say the same for a man with a plump, young wife with firm tits and a nice arse."

Theodred winked, drowned the last mouthful of ale and placed the tankard on the floor and left.

o0o

As the long nights drew in, the royal family would meet in the Golden Hall for their meal and tried to discuss happier things. Eowyn and Lothiriel were often deep in conversation about horse riding and other female pursuits, whilst the prince tried to explain what was going on in the lands of the Mark to his ailing father. At one time, Eomer would have joined the family for the meal, but his presence was becoming less and less. When he did attend he would eat his fill twice as fast then feign interest in seeing to his horse. Mostly though he was absent. Theodred was growing more concerned by his behaviour. Since his wedding to Lothiriel, the once animated young man was becoming more brooding and sincere. The prince knew that Eomer was concerned with the ever increasing attacks in the Eastfold, but there was something else. For the life of him, he could not fathom what it was.

As for his new wife, Theodred could only thank the Valar for her. He was continuously amazed how she adapted to her new life and role as princess of Rohan. Lothiriel seemed to have been accepted by the people, and she had come accustomed to their foreign ways and readjusted well. Despite his earlier jokes to his men, Theodred could not lay claim that he loved Lothiriel yet, but he had come to learn what made her happy and appreciate the joy she found in these little moments. He had found that the princess enjoyed the weekly market in Auld Town, she liked visiting the farmers and traders, to see what new things they had brought; and delighted in trying new foods, well new to her at least. Although he was mostly occupied during the day with some meeting or another, he would try his best to attend the market with her. He observed that she would spend a little time each evening reading before they slept, so had arranged for copies of the old tales, to be brought to her chamber from the small library of Edoras.

These small gestures had not gone unnoticed by the princess. Lothiriel appreciated his kind thoughts and reciprocated by ensuring that at the end of the day a mug of ale was waiting for her new husband. She had uncovered over the few short weeks, that Theodred liked to rise early, and eat a small meal before attending his horse and war councils. Therefore she had made sure that she was roused at a similar time to eat this meal with him and assist with his getting ready. Lothiriel did not love him either, nor did she hate him. The young woman knew that he was just as much trapped in this relationship as she was. Trapped sounded much to harsh, but the princess didn't know how else to describe their situation. A union arranged and agreed to by their parents, to better strengthen their countries ties. Lothiriel had had no choice in the matter. She believed if Theodred had had the choice, she may not have been his wife. Yet, they were man and wife, in the eyes of all of Rohan and would therefore fulfil all her duties in his house.

* * *

 **A/N - I cannot tell you how much fun I am having finally getting to write this story. Hope you are still enjoying it, R &R please! Mrs E x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is Eomer?" Theodred sounded annoyed. It was the fifth meal he had missed in a row that week.

"I don't know brother." Eowyn replied sheepishly. The white lady had her suspicions but did not reveal them to her cousin.

"This is ridiculous, it cannot go on. When you see him, tell him to seek me out at once." The prince said harshly. He wasn't completely angry, but merely frustrated with his cousins behaviour.

Eowyn silently agreed with the prince, she too was concerned about the change in Eomer's manner, and was beginning to create her own conclusions as to the source of his malady.

It had started when the Gondorian princess arrived in Edoras. The family had met the foreign lady and welcomed her into their home. Eomer had been polite to her at first, a little cool perhaps, but courteous. On the day of the wedding he had been in a foul mood and left the celebrations early. She had thought it was some concealed jealousy Eomer held, jealous that his cousin had found some new happiness, away from their friendship. But Eomer, never had any trouble filling his time or his bed for that matter. It was a well known fact. Then Eowyn remembered the ceremony. As all the guests in the hall were smiling and watching the young couple exchange vows, she had caught her brothers eye. His teeth were gritted and his jaw firm. He was not jealous, but angry. At the time she could not fathom why, but as the weeks wore on, it had dawned on her. Eomer was not pining for his lost friendship, he was grieving his own misfortune. Aching for the woman that Theodred had now firmly planted by his side and in his own bed.

The family attempted to continue their meal. Eowyn only picked at her food as the thoughts she just had swirled around her hear. Theodred ate more than his normal share and washed it down with several goblets of wine. He was brooding and did this when his mood was low. The wretched King sat towards the end of the table being pitifully fed by the ever present Grima. Theoden King, relied more day by day on his companions support and seemed more detached to the present that ever.

"Perhaps sire, I might speak with him." Lothiriel eventually put.

Both Eowyn and Theodred looked at her quizzically, "My lady?" the prince questioned.

"I am more his age and as your wife he may be more obliged to come?"

Lothiriel looked at Eowyn. She did not want to insult her new friend, but felt as she was Eomer's sister, he may be more inclined to argue with her than to comply with her request. Eowyn did not think it a good idea, but to protest the princess' request would raise more questions. Questions that Eowyn was not able to answer truthfully, despite her theories. After all that's what they were.

"Of course, my lady." Theodred replied. He was willing to try anything to bring his cousin back to his senses. His wife was genteel of heart but Theodred had learned she had a firm resolve. Perhaps she could persuade Eomer to return?

It did not take long for Lothiriel to locate him. Like most of the Riders-her husband included- Eomer was often found in the stables attending to his battle horse, Firefoot. She found him now at the far end of the draughty building, dressed in only his tunic, hose and boots. The night air was freezing, yet he did not seem to mind. The red woolen gown that Lothiriel wore was warm, and the fur stole around her neck helped keep the bitter wind out. Still she was amazed at how the northmen did not seem to mind the conditions.

Eomer was giving Firefoot a good rub down. He stroked the horse's muscular frame with a handful of straw, wicking away the moisture from the day and the dust from the road.

"My lord Eomer, you were missed at the meal." She called out. Lothiriel didn't know what else to say at that point, but thought it a generous opening.

Eomer did not miss a beat and continued to clean down his horse when he replied, "Forgive me your highness, but the horses have to be tended to before nightfall."

The young princess, nodded in agreement but pressed on regardless, "I understand... but prince Theodred requests your company."

The hardened soldier stopped at this disclosure, "And he sends you to fetch me?"

The question seemed almost derisive. Lothiriel didn't expect anything better or worse from her inlaw. Since their first meeting he had made it abundantly clear that he had little feeling or concern towards her. At best he was aloof and at worse he ignored her entirely.

"No my lord. I come on my own. I...would very much like for you to return with me." Lothiriel lied, but the lie slipped so easily from her lips that she was caught unaware.

Eomer dropped the straw back into the pen and lifted Firefoot's blanket from the stall wall, and draped it over his back. He picked up a dirty rag and dried his hands on it, all the while starring the princess down, like a hunter would a deer. He dropped the rag on the floor near an overturned bucket and sauntered towards Lothiriel. He came within a hair's breadth of her, his large frame towering over hers.

This was the first time Lothiriel noticed it. She knew Eomer to be a large man, similar in height to her husband, but he was broader and seemed stronger than Theodred did right now. The princess would never admit it but she found him a little impressive. Her pulse quickened and she could feel the heave of her chest rise and fall in an incoherent rhythm as he loomed over her.

Eomer's voice was soft, low and earthy, "You would like that, princess?"

Lothiriel felt her mouth go dry and her fingers begin to twitch. She grasped the folds of her skirt and answered, "Yes." The word barely escaped her mouth. She did not utter it with strength liked she had hoped, it poured from her lips like a moan.

The princess was so confused. How could this man that had shown her nothing more than mere contempt since their first meeting, have this effect on her now? She'd never felt this strange and wonderful at the same time before. Her mind was telling her to flee back to the safety of the Golden Hall, whilst a small corner of her heart compelled her to stay. Was it her heart, or a more intimate part of her?

Eomer stood there only a moment longer before brushing past Lothiriel and headed towards the Hall. He took the steps two at a time rushing as he went. He threw open the doors to the Golden Hall and walked straight up to his cousin.

"My lord, with your permission I wish to return to Aldburg." Eomer asked sincerely as he bowed his head.

"Aldburg?" The prince asked quizzically.

"Yes brother, at first light." Eomer was succinct and held Theodred's gaze steadfast.

Theodred scoffed light heartedly, "No Eomer, I will not permit you." The prince couldn't understand his cousin's motives and was determined to get answers.

As Eomer stood there defiantly, Lothiriel re-entered the hall and stood back whilst the two men talked.

"Something has changed you Eomer...or someone."

The Third Marshall faltered, aware at whom was stood behind him now. Before he could speak Theodred continued, "I will grant you your request on one condition...tell me what has you so hurried to leave your prince and King."

He gestured towards his father now as he knew that Eomer loved his King as much as he loved him as a brother.

Eomer bit back an angry retort and continued as levelly as he could, "The weather has turned Theodred. I cannot risk losing the road to snow. I must go at first light."

Theodred stood from the table and moved the short distance to his cousin. He beckoned his wife with a hand to come stand by him. Lothiriel obediently but reluctantly did so. She did not want to look at Eomer, nor be scrutinised by his stare again.

"Is that all brother?" Theodred asked.

The soldier looked at him with deceit in his eye and lied, "Yes."

"You would not lie to me, Eomer son of Eomund?"

Lothiriel thought the two brothers would start an all out brawl there and then. The people of Rohan were a truthful people, renowned for their honour and kinship. To question a Rohirrim's honour was as wise as to challenge a raging bull. But the younger of the two simply turned on his heel and left the Golden Hall.

"Fine." Theodred shouted to his back, "I'm done with you... Damn you should you ever return to these halls."

Lothiriel laid a placating hand on his arm. She knew he did not mean his curse, in truth Theodred knew this. But the strained warrior could not understand what he was going to do with his brother in arms.

Eowyn watched the exchange from the periphery and did not stop her brother as he left. She now knew in her heart the torment that Eomer was struggling with. He did not need to voice it, she knew him better than that. Better than Theodred. In the end, she knew his leaving was for the best. Eomer would find his peace and return when he was ready.

Across the hall from behind the King, Grima allowed himself a revealing grin.

* * *

 **A/N - OMG, I'm really sorry that I am drawing this out, but I am having the most fun with this story. Please keep R &R, Thanks Mrs E x**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cruel day. Rain hammered down on the capitol and the wind battered against every door and windowpane. The sky was an inky black, consumed with brimming clouds that threatened to lay waste to the ground below. The wind howled down the long corridors of Meduseld causing doors to slam with brute force. Inside a dark and cramped chamber, stooped over the most curious object crouched Grima Wormtongue. This weather suited his devious behaviour at present. The constant tap, tap tapping of the rain on roof and windowsill, masked what he was saying. The gloomy air provided him the cover of darkness to hide his evil deed.

In his sweaty palms, Grima held an object once thought lost from the world, but had been procured by his master for their service. A Palantir, a seeing stone, a method of communication between himself and the false friend Saruman.

"The plan is working master, Eomer has left the capitol." Grima explained delightfully.

"Excellent...and the girl?" Saruman drawled.

"Unfortunately my lord...the princess is still... here." Grima replied cautiously

"And the prince?!" The master replied accusingly.

"As usual my lord. He leads patrols along the western marshes, and continues to put himself in harm's way." The worm hoped this would assuage his masters anger for the time being.

"Then the plan is not working Wormtongue!" Saruman's voice spat angrily from behind the glass. He could not been seen as such, but his presence could be felt by the wizards minion.

"Patience, my lord. Patience, I will..." Grima tried to calm his master but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Enough! The girl was meant to be a distraction to both of them. When last we spoke you assured me that Eomer's betrayal was almost complete. Now you tell me he has gone and Theodred is none the wiser to his treachery." Saruman genuinely believed the plan would have worked. He was unlike to men and did not understand their ways, but the wise man knew how reckless they could be when a women was involved. He had underestimated Eomer's resolve in this matter.

"The time has come for you to escalate the plan." Saruman did not elaborate.

"Yes master, what would you have me do. Say it and it will be done." Grima replied cautiously.

"Theodred must die."

o0o

The hour was late Eowyn had resigned herself to go to bed. The constant poor weather had prevented her riding and visiting people in the town. She was not an idle person or keen sewer like her mother and grandmothers had been, so found herself extremely bored with nothing to do. Her brother's presence was sorely missed. It had been some three weeks since he had left and though she had heard the odd word from men under his command, he had not felt to write or contact her. Theodred's wrath had ebbed somewhat at his departing. Or at least is had abated for a time during their daily evening meals and been channelled into his work. His presence had diminished at home also.

It seemed that he was constantly riding out to thwart another unprovoked attack or raid on the edges of the Mark. As a seasoned warrior, Eowyn knew he had nothing to fear, but she was nervous. With Eomer gone to the Eastfold, it put much distance between them, and if the time ever should come that the other needed aid, Eowyn feared it may come too late.

As the white lady rounded the next corridor on the way back to her rooms she heard two people talking privately. Eowyn was not accustomed to prying into other people's conversations, but the veiled voice and whispers seemed very familiar to her.

"Are you sure my lord?" The first voice asked warily.

"This is a command from the King...would you refuse a direct order?" Grima's slimy reply came.

Eowyn felt the need to listen in. She and her brothers had thought for a long time that the eel like creature wasn't to be trusted. She pressed her back to the wall but edged a little closer to the pair. She could not see who Grima was talking two, but heard the distinct chink of chainmail on metal plating. He was a guard.

"No sir!" He replied flatly.

"Good. Give this message to mistress Lothiriel in the morning. You must place it into her hands only...trust no one else. When she has read the details inside, offer to take her to the prince...she will go willingly no doubt. As you reach the Entwash make sure she falls from her horse. If the accident should not be fatal...you know what to do."

"Yes my lord."

Eowyn could hear a set of boots begin walking in her direction. She slipped behind the open door and waited till the past her by. Grima retreated in the other direction. When she was sure she was alone, the shocked woman revealed herself from behind the door.

Lothiriel was fast asleep in her chamber. It was a fitful uneasy sleep. The determined battering of her shutters against the frame woke her at times and prevented her rest. However it wasn't the shutters that woke her tonight. The princess felt a hand planted firmly over her mouth and a soft voice whisper her name harshly.

"Wake up...wake up Lothiriel."

It was Eowyn and she looked frightened. The princess had never seen the normally composed woman appear so fearful.

"Shh, you must not make a sound. Quickly get dressed."

Eowyn threw back Lothiriel's covers and chucked a pair of riding boots her way. Lothiriel did as she was told but wanted answers. Between them they fumbled the princess into a dress and tied an old but warm cloak around her. Eowyn led Lothiriel silently by the wrist down endless passageways she had never knew existed. She carried no torch to light the way. Every now and then the older woman stopped at corners and peered around them, checking for guards blocking their path. Twice they had to double back whence they came. Eventually they descended a staircase beneath the kitchen, Lothiriel assumed it must lead to the wine cellars. It did not bring them out there. Only once the door to the secret passageway had been shut, did Eowyn dare light a candle. It bathed both women in an ominous glow and stung the younger woman's eyes

"Eowyn, what is going on?" Lothiriel finally demanded but carefully kept her voice low.

"I have overheard Grima, talking to one of his guards. There is a plot to kill you."

Lothiriel almost laughed, but when she saw the seriousness in her friend's eye she knew it to be no joke.

"You're not joking...what am I to do?" She replied, scared.

"With Theodred gone, I cannot protect you. At the end of this corridor you will find an unlocked door. It will bring you out at the south watch tower. The guard on that gate can be trusted."

Lothiriel nodded and tried to retain all the information.

"There is a horse waiting for you...with enough provisions for a day's ride."

The princess became wide eyed, "Eowyn you know I don't ride well."

"The horse is mine, Windfola. She has never steered me wrong."

"Where am I to go?"

A clattering came from above and both women jumped in panic,

"Ride east... to Aldburg."

Lothiriel raised her eyebrows at that absurd notion,

Sensing her fears, "My brother will protect you. The road is straight...you cannot go wrong."

Another clatter up ahead.

"Go quickly now, there is no time." Eowyn urged.

Lothiriel went to go, but turned back briefly to hug her friend. She did not stay for long before she ran as fast as she could down the long dark corridor.

True to her word, Lothiriel found Windfola tethered beneath the southern watch tower. She thought quickly to extinguish the torch she held and untied the mare from the hook on the wall. She mounted the beast with no manner of grace, but in all due haste. The sun had just started to peak over the horizon. East was that way. Without a second look to kicked her heel hard into the horse's side and rode off towards Aldburg.


	6. Chapter 6

Aldburg was a small garrison that sat nestled between the mountains southeast of Edoras. It had once been the kingly seat of Eorl, but since then had been passed down from Marshall to Marshall. Eomund, brother in law to Theoden King had guarded it in his youth, but now his son Eomer was named its lord and protector. The city was much smaller in size than the capitol, the great house was more akin to a country estate. It sat in the middle of the lesser houses, stables and fields of the soldiers and families that were stationed there. It suited Eomer far better than the grandeur of Meduseld. He was more at ease here and less prone to make a spectacle of himself in the eyes of the court.

This day, the hardened warrior was sat in the open with a few of his men. They sat around a log fire like they would on encampment. The small garrison was much lower down than the capitol and was protected from the elements by the tall mountains that surrounded them. Therefore this was the preferred way to cook and eat at Aldburg. The men were enjoying rich food and strong ale and were happy enough to watch the children play with the dogs and catch the odd eye of a satisfying woman that wandered by. Before long they would venture inside as the light faded and the weather turned, but for now they were happy enough to lounge and capture the last remaining warmth of the winter sun.

Day's like these were rare in the life of a soldier. Attacks on the Eastfold were becoming more frequent as the days passed. Eomer and his men were often out scouring the furthest reaches of the Mark, driving the filth that dare attempt to enter Rohan from its borders. The men were accustomed to sleeping under the stars with little more than a horse blanket for warmth.

"Do you think we will be undisturbed tonight?" Beorthred mused. An elder of the Rohan company, Beorthred had been in the King's service many years and was one of Eomer's most trusted captains

The Third Marshall sighed heavily, "I hope so Beorthred. I am in desperate need of my bed this night."

His companion chuckled, "You're getting soft my lord...in your old age."

"Old? If you consider me old Beorthred you should be lying in your grave tonight, not in the arms of your wife."

Eomer jest back, he liked the older man and knew that his comments were meant light heartedly.

"Oh yes, that reminds me...I best be off, or I'll never hear the end of it." The soldier threw the last mouthful of ale into the fire and heard it sizzle in response. He stretched the fatigue from his limbs and bid his lord good night.

Eomer too thought it was high time he headed for rest. Even if the night was going to be peaceful, he would be up early in the morning to check on the reports and see to them. He too rose from the fire and was about to return home when a rider shouted from the gate tower,

"A rider my lord!"

Eomer craned his neck towards his guard and had to shield his eyes from the low sun,

"Who is it Alfred?" he cried back.

"Not sure my lord...a woman?"

"Open the gates."Eomer ordered. The soldier heard his order repeated and watched cautiously as the solid gates of Aldburg swung inwards.

He spotted the rider immediately, but did not recognise them. As the mysterious woman came further into the garrison the gates shut behind her and blocked out the glare of the evening sun. The rider seemed to be slumped in the saddle. Eomer recognised the saddle instantly. It was Eowyn's, the same one that he had gifted her on her last name day. The horse too he identified quickly was Windfola. Eomer looked towards the rider once more and it struck him, the dark curls of her hair and the colour in her cheeks, it was Lothiriel.

As the horse reached the centre of the city a guard caught hold of the reins. Eomer approached the princess and before he could utter a word, deftly caught her as she fell from the saddle. She was limp in his arms but weightless at the same time. She was exhausted. The keen soldier knew he had to take Lothiriel inside at once and get her warm as soon as possible. He took her to his chamber, as his was the most comfortable in the great house. The servants laid thick furs over her thin frame and Eomer watched as Lothiriels teeth seemed to chatter.

"Thank you." She managed to get out.

Eomer shushed her and put his hand protectively on her brow.

"Brandy...quickly!" He ordered a nearby servant.

The tired woman drank a mouthful and felt the amber liquid trickle down her throat and seemingly into her bones. Her fingers and toes that had once been numb from the cold, hard ride were becoming less stiff. But her eyes refused to stay open and closed softly as the warmth of the furs and drink took over her and led into a dreamless sleep.

o0o

Lothiriel must have slept for an age, for when she woke she was stiff and sore as if she had slept on a rock. She looked around her and tried to make sense of where she was. The tired woman spotted the furs around her and was grateful to the person whom had covered her. She sat up gingerly and attempted to stand. As Lothiriel got her bearings she spotted a mannequin in the corner of the room. It wore a suit of armour she recognised immediately and the shocked women began searching the room once more. Turning to her right she saw a small looking glass and surveyed her appearance, she was appalled. The princess was not a vain person but the distinct splatter of mud down her dress and the dishevelled look of her hair embarassed her. Lothiriel began running her fingers through her matted hair and bit her lower lip as her attempts to smooth it out were in vain.

There was a small cough from the door. Lothiriel spun and saw her brother in law leaning against the door frame.

"Forgive me... I did not mean to sleep for so long." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry...by the looks of you I think you needed it." Eomer's reply came out a little more severe than he had intended so he carried on to hide his guilt, "Now can I ask you princess...why are you here?"

Lothiriel remembered, she had left in such haste that she had no way of proving what she was about to tell Eomer. For all he cared, she could have stolen his sister's horse and had attempted to flee from Edoras. Eomer knew she was no rider and most likely just assumed that she was misdirected and had arrived at Aldburg unintentionally.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was here for you…" The princess realised how avaricious that sounded and qualified by saying, "Here for your help!"

Eomer raised his eyebrows in interest and moved away from the door, "For my help? What could your highness want from me?"

Lothiriel began to inform Eomer all that had gone on over the past two days and did not stop for breath. She feared if she didn't allow it to spill it out in one go, she would miss something. To her surprise Eomer seemed to believe her story and did not press her any further, save for one question.

"Why come to me, my lady? Surely Theodred is the man that you should seek out?"

"I would have done, but I have no idea where he is. Coming here was difficult enough for someone like myself. If I were to travel that far West, I may never have reached Theodred in time."

"Very well princess...then you shall stay here. I will send one of my men to warn Theodred of Grima's plans. I will ensure the villain answers for his treachery."

"Thank you. Will you tell him that I am well...he will worry if he does not hear."

Eomer nodded his reply.

"And perhaps...before you go...may I be shown to a room."

Eomer looked at the lady confused.

Lothiriel gestured towards the soldiers armour and he realised what she thought, "Don't worry your highness, I will not be needing this room whilst you stay."

With that he offered her a polite bow and left the room.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you to Lydwina Marie for your kind words. As I mentioned I have this story in my head for a while now, a little over 2 years, but never been able to get it down. The story is far from over!**

 **I hope you continue to R &R, Thanks Mrs E x**


	7. Chapter 7

"You fool!" Roared Saruman.

The wizard was not known to lose control of his emotions. He knew how to exact complete control over his feelings. Able to render those weaker than him speechless with the slightest of looks. This time the impatient man was outraged beyond all belief. The plan that he had meticulously organised and put together was falling apart at the seams. The princess had vanished and prince Theodred had shown no signs of picking up her trail, or falling in line with his machinations. Before too long the plan would be rendered useless and all the wizards effort be brought to nothing.

"Forgive master...I do not know what happened." Grima drawled almost sobbing.

"The girl is gone you imbecile. We must act quickly to remedy the situation." The wizard screamed back.

"Yes my lord...what is your command?" The worm asked willingly.

Saruman laughed cruelly at the pathetic creature, "Do you take me for a simpleton Wormtongue?"

"Er...no...m-master." He stammered nervously.

"A situation as delicate as this I cannot entrust to you. We must draw out the prince and attack with our full force...only then can we continue as planned."

The feeble man looked at the wizard in shocked awe as Saruman continued, "My Uruk-Hai will finish the job where you so miserably failed. They will attack at the mouth of the River Isen. The prince will not risk his people's safety...and will meet a force ten times stronger than ever seen before."

Grima bowed shakily. The greasy man had seen the full might and destruction that Saruman's half-breed orcs could deliver. The were infinitely more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

o0o

The light was fading, the wind was silent and the river flowed slowly. A small opening in the wooded area gave Theodred and his men a great vantage point. They were concealed well beneath the canopy from weather and the enemy, but close enough to fresh water and dry wood. If need be they could be camped there for many weeks before they would need to venture back to Edoras for provisions. They had been fortunate since they'd arrived and hadn't been caught in long and difficult combat. The only complaint his men had was the lack of soft bedding and welcome female company, but such was the life of a soldier. Theodred's Riders knew what they had signed up for. To know that their liege-lord fought and lived alongside them, offered them great comfort and succour.

Despite their success, the crown prince was restless and concerned. They had received reports of a band of orcs routing along the edges of the Mark, just north of the Isen. Scouts had caught sight of them on several occasions and driven them back. But their behaviour seemed strange and uncalculated. They attacked at several points along the great river, but never once tried to venture through it and directly onto Rohan lands. IT was difficult to decipher if it was the same group or different numbers at each point. What were they up to?

Theodred mused over this thought in his battle tent. It was larger than all the other structures in the Riders camp. It wasn't for comfort that Theodred and his captains had it erected, but for planning strategies and reviewing reports. In the centre of the canvas room stood a large circular table. A great map of the lands of Rohan covered most of the wooden surface. Miniature horsemen were scattered all over the map representing the actual soldiers that Theodred had encamped along the Isen. There was one miniature for every Eored that the warrior prince had under his command. Alarmingly the other figures that littered the map were model interpretations of the foul creatures that Theodred and his men had sighted over the previous week. At present they outnumbered the horsemen three to one.

"What are you planning?" He voiced out loud.

At that moment a cry came from outside the tent, "To arms...to arms!"

Theodred grabbed his helmet from the chair he had left it on and ran with all haste outside. From just the other side of the clearing came the most thunderous roar. A terrifying battle cry that cannot be described, but it shook the hardened soldier to his very core. The orcs were attacking in full force. Hundreds of the beasts seemed to be crossing the Isen with ease. Of course how could he have been so stupid? This was their plan all along. The recent run-ins had been probing parties, sent to evaluate how many men he had and where they were stationed. Tonight they would fight.

"Riders of Rohan...fall in line!" Theodred shouted calmly as he ran towards the front of his army.

His men complied with well trained ease. They were seasoned soldiers whom were battle ready, and would follow their prince to death if need be. The stood behind Theodred, each man with either a sword or spea in hand. Each one carrying a wooden shield of the Mark. There was no need to mount their horses. The land was short and the natural advantage of an open field charge was lacking. No, tonight they would fight on foot, fight to survive.

As the menacing creatures made their way across the river, they were waylaid somewhat as they reached the middle of the water. Every man there knew those waters well, and although they were somewhat deeper in the middle, the foul beasts should not have been stopped so easily in their tracks. Despite their unnatural strength, they lumbered through the water showing their weakness. Their weight.

"Hold fast men...these creatures are hulking masses of shit. Tonight we lay waste to them...and will use their bodies to fertilise the ground that they come to take. Move quickly...a moving target is much harder to kill. Fear not...we will prevail!"

Theodred hoped his words boosted his men's resolve and that they would live through the night. Before the prince could complete this thought the Uruk's were upon them. The once calm air was now alive with the harmonious clash of steel on steel. The landscape painted black by the blood of the enemy that had threatened to destroy it. The once clear waters of the Isen ran red with the gore of the fallen Riders that had sworn to protect it. The Uruk's fought hard, but the Rohirrim were smarter, using their opponent's strength against them. The battle was long and lasted until the sun was beginning to rise. There were losses on both sides, but the Riders were successful. When the fight was over the men cheered their victory and said silent prayers for their fallen friends.

Prince Theodred and his captain reconvened in the battle tent, just as the sun peaked over the trees and scenes of slaughter.

"Well done my lord." Elfhelm spoke plainly. There was no joy in his voice, more from exhaustion than shock.

"It isn't over Elfhelm. I fear that was only the first of the fighting...the great battle is still to come."

Theodred pointed to the miniature figures as he explained, "They attacked with only a fraction of their forces. If our scouts are to be believed, they will be back with a number twice that size."

"What are your orders my prince?" A younger captain asked cautiously.

"We must send for reinforcements. Muster the Eored's from Snowbourne, Fenmarch and Aldburg, with all due haste."

* * *

 **A/N - Apologies this chapter is so short. I found it difficult to write the battle sequence. Hopefully you get the point and it doesn't seemed too rushed. R &R, thanks Mrs-E x**


	8. Chapter 8

In the few short days since her arrival at Aldburg, the princess had adjusted to a routine that left little time for leisure but kept her at arm's length of her host. Eomer had not been inhospitable, in deed he made sure that the lady had wanted for nothing. He had given up his quarters, ordered fresh linen and clothes and made sure the servants served her meals in quiet comfort. No, the Third Marshall had been a benevolent host. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he seemed distant and aloof when the princess ventured from her rooms.

Lothiriel's existence in this place of sanctuary had remained a thankful secret. Eomer had done as the princess requested, and despatched a Rider to inform Theodred that she was safe. He knew if even the slightest whisper of her whereabouts had escaped, every person's life at the garrison was in danger. Therefore the soldier had made it clear to his men that Lothiriel's presence was to remain the utmost secret, and each man was loyal to their captain and did as princess was grateful for his support and willingness to keep her out of harm's way, but thought Eomer's compliance merely reflected the love and respect he held for Theodred, than any actual regard for her safety.

"I want to repay him for his kindness Aethelred...but he won't let me get close." Lothiriel sat by the kitchen table as she spoke to the wise and aging housekeeper.

"I shouldn't worry about it my lady...he's always been a bit brooding...but I dare say in his heart of hearts he knows that you're grateful." The reassuring words of the house keeper Aethelred, did anything but what they were meant to do.

"I'm not sure you can call it brooding Aethelred...some might call it down and out disagreeable." The princess scoffed back.

"Pfft...no I'm sure that can't be right. I've known the young lord many years your highness...and I can't recall a time where that man didn't put the feelings of others before his own."

The mistress stopped what she was doing and turned towards the younger woman, "I remember when they brought his father back...hewn to the ground by the filth that has spread across this land. That boy did everything in his power to ensure his mother knew there was still some happiness in this world...despite his tender age. But alas that poor woman...rest her soul...succumbed to grief despite the young lords efforts."

Aethelred wiped a tear from her eye with corner of her work apron as she finished, "Then when it was just the two of them...the young lord and his bonny wee sister...he stopped at nothing to keep her safe. Travelling by horse in the dead of night to Edoras...much like you did when you came here...and delivered his sister to Theoden King for protection."

She fumbled with her apron and picked up her rolling pin again, "No princess... Marshall Eomer maybe many things...but disagreeable is not a word I would choose to describe him."

The housekeeper had grown fond of the visiting princess and found her to be kind of heart and strong minded. She didn't think Eomer would mind sharing this story with her, if it would let her know how honorable and loyal he was, despite his rough exterior.

Lothiriel sat there mouth agape. It had just dawned on her how little she knew of the people that she had claimed as her own. The story she had just heard, if in any part was true, softened her opinion of her host somewhat.

o0o

The princess renewed her efforts to acquaint herself with Eomer, she would not betray Aethelred's trust but would find someway to thank and mend the imagined frustration between them. As the soldier had once again missed the evening meal, a habit that began at Meduseld, Lothiriel sought him out. She spoke to one of his captains, who told her he's be most likely in the small stables at the north end of the city. Lothiriel thanked him and continued her search where she had been told.

There was a light on in the stable, this encouraged the woman that Eomer was in deed there. As the barn door grew closer the princess sucked in a ragged breath and prepared to push the heavy wooden door open. She couldn't explain why she felt so nervous but she did and no amount of waiting would make it any easier. With the flat of her palm, Lothiriel pushed the door silently and fell dead in her tracks at what she saw just inside the door. Eomer was not alone. The princess saw him in a state of undress with a red headed woman a straddle him. She appeared not much older than she did, but by the sounds she emitted and the way she moved, it was clear she was used to being taken so wantonly by men.

Lothiriel felt a sudden flush in her cheeks and sensed her heart in her mouth. She was embarrassed at finding the Marshall in such a compromising and intimate position. Without another word she left the stable and marched quickly back to the great house. He heart pound wildly in her chest and unsettled the young woman. A slight tinge of anger or could it be jealousy rippled through her mind. That notion unnerved her more. What was she to be jealous of? She clearly missed her own husband, that had to be the source of tension. Yet the princess conceded that she laid no claim to Theodred's heart, nor he of hers. Still the pang of envy stuck in her mind.

By now the flustered young woman had reached the great house in the centre of the city. She looked skyward and took in the stateliness of its position. An image flittered into her head ike a dream, but seemed so real at the same time. She saw herself standing at the door with a smile as broad as she had ever seen. Her arms were outreached as if welcoming someone home. The imaginary princess laughed a joy filled cry and her eyes glittered with love. The real princess turned to see who the fictional woman was waiting for. She did not see, for Eomer as real and as definite as could be, was coming her way.

Lothiriel turned quickly and ran into the great house, she dared not look at him. Her mixed emotions and state of shock meant he was the last person she wanted to speak to. She slammed the front door behind her as she went inside, causing many onlookers to whisper and chatter in bewilderment.

Eomer cursed his reckless behaviour and took out his frustration on a nearby stove that lay over a dying campfire. He ran his shaking fingers through his damp hair and exhaled angrily. That was the last thing he had ever intended to happen. How could he explain to her and would she ever understand his motives? No, he answered himself. He had sworn never to reveal those feelings to anyone, let alone the princess and he would die before she would ever find out. It was better for her to think of him as some foolish scoundrel. Better for everyone.

o0o

The next few days the air in Aldburg was filled with unspoken frustration. Lothiriel no longer took her meals in the main room with the others but preferred to find solace in her rooms. When she did venture out it was only to gather borrowed possessions such as books or needle work that filled her time. The Marshall was just as furtive. He had taken to staying in the home of one of his captains, allowing the princess to come and go as she pleased. He offered her no apology for his behaviour and she sought no acknowledgment. She was much happier to forget the incident.

However, their indifference towards one another was noticed by the people of Aldburg. They never found out the real reason, but were more more than happy to create their own.

* * *

 **A/N - The tension is killing me, I hope you liked this latest instalment. Thank you to Abbyland for your review. Hope you continue to read. R &R, thanks Mrs E x**


	9. Chapter 9

As time passed in Aldburg the relationship between Eomer and Lothiriel did little to improve. As the princess had calmed she accepted that she would have to get passed the incident in her own way, as it was clear that Eomer had. She recognised that his absence from the great house was his way of mending the bridge between them for what she saw that night. The young woman remembered her conversation with Aethelred and concluded that the Marshall was indeed putting her needs before his. She decided that it would have to be her to make the first move and invite him back into the house that was rightfully his not hers.

The princess found her chance one evening when Eomer chanced upon her room. She was already to turn in for the night but permitted him entry. It was his room after all. He explained he had left some belongings in the chest that lived next to his armour mannequin. As he searched inside the wooden box he felt her eyes bore into his back and he mistakenly took this for derision.

He stood from the floor and said, "What is it princess...say what you must and be done with it."

Lothiriel inhaled angrily. Her pride wounded at his unkind words. She had never known a person so contrary and coarse.

"How have I wronged you Eomer?" Lothiriel shot at the soldier.

"Please, tell me? I cannot begin to fathom what I have possibly done... to earn such contempt from you."

Eomer refused to turn and face her. He merely stood there staring down at the object in his hands as he tried to make his anger ebb away. This enraged the princess further, so she stalked over to the other side of him and glared to illicit a response.

"Eomer please," she softened, "I know there is no care in your heart for me. But I am your brothers wife. I do not wish to be a source of torment for you. Tell me what I can do to resolve this."

Eomer inhaled and stared at the princess. Lothiriel did not care for it, but at least it was a reaction. She had earned little else than infrequent grunts since the night she happened upon him. She was naive to believe that anything had changed in the last few days.

Eomer straightened to his full height and exhaled calmly and slowly. He had tried so hard to stop these feelings, ever since the day he saw her at the foothills of Meduseld. He knew then those feelings were wrong, that to love Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, of Rohan was unequivocally forbidden.

"I love and respect Theodred, this is true...but you cannot possibly begin to imagine what I hold in my heart. The dark thoughts that plague my mind." He moved around the low chest, edging closer to the young women, "How I would love nothing more than to take the one thing that he holds dear. Take her to my bed and refuse to give her back, until I have heard my name on her lips, over and over and,"

Slap! Lothiriel's hand was quick and hard and caught him completely by surprise. She knew exactly what Eomer was suggesting.

"How dare you." She spoke calmly, "I am his wife." Lothiriel was shocked at her response.

Eomer seemed to calm and let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, "Yes...and I love his wife more than I can bear."

The princess looked at Eomer a mixture of shock and could it be delight? He claimed her mouth with his, to stop her protestation and pleasantly felt her return the kiss with as much passion as he offered it. The hot blooded man dared to grasp this woman, this beauty by the hips and pull her heatedly towards him. Lothiriel did not fight, but willingly wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands grasping the mass of his thick and matted hair. The soldier could scarcely believe that she wanted him as much as he had her, but he wasn't foolish enough to stop what they were doing to find out. Eomer brusquely grabbed at the edges of Lothiriel's night shirt and began to tug it upwards, passed her toned and tanned thighs and removed it in one clean swoop. There she stood just as he had imagined it. Perfect. He grabbed her behind and pulled her easily into his arms, wrapping her lithe limbs around his waist.

Lothiriel murmured her acquiesce in the depths of her throat and planted her lips firmly back onto Eomer's. The lustful woman felt herself suddenly being pressed against the walls of his chamber, which allowed her to remove her hands from her lover's neck and down towards his own shirt. She tugged at it impatiently, which resulted in a slight giggle of mirth from the man that pinned her there enticingly. He helped her remove it and returned his own calloused hands to her face, tracing the curve of her smile before kissing her passionately once more. The eager woman allowed her own hands to fall by Eomers side and began to loosen the trousers that clung to his hips. As the soldier had already been in a state of undress when he arrived, it was easy work to inch down the woolen hose and undergarments. Eventually Lothiriel could feel the hardness of his cock at her opening and sensed the urgency Eomer had to enter her. The salacious woman reached above her and found a sturdy oaken beam with excited fingers. Grasping on for leverage she felt Eomer inside her for the first time.

The sensation that filled the warrior's mind was both pure heaven and anguish. He had ached for this moment since had first seen the raven beauty, and enjoyed the tightness and wetness of Lothiriel as it wrapped around him now. His heart was beating so hard that he feared his chest would not contain it, but in the pit of his stomach he felt the queasy uneasiness of what he was doing to the woman that he had no right to claim. His heart overruled his better judgment and all Eomer cared about in that moment was how Lothiriel responded to him. For respond she did, in ways that the soldier had scarcely dreamt about.

She threw her head back as best she could against the wattle and mortar of his bedchamber. She moaned lustfully as if she cared not who heard her, and grasped his back firmly as her slender fingers dug into flesh. Eomer nestled his face into her neck, enjoying the smell of both their bodies as they mingled together. He thrust hard and determinedly, feeling his lover contract around him. They remained this way for some time before falling onto his bed, her bed as it had been since she arrived. It had provoked something deep within Eomer knowing that they had shared this bed separately but were now joined in it, in the most natural way a man and women could be.

Lothiriel too felt something stir in the depths of her heart. Her feelings for this man had come on so gradually that she had no idea of the validity of them. How Eomer made her feel right now, at this very moment was akin to no emotion she had ever felt before. To be replete with joy and unbound pleasure, made the princess' toes curl and her insides flutter with delight. When she and her husband made love it was not lacking in passion, but this was infinitely different and better than those unions had been. Was it love on her part? She wasn't completely sure. The young woman had little experience of the world and married so young, she wasn't clear about her true feelings. Lothiriel looked into her Eomer's eyes as he continued to make love to her and forgot all else save him.

As the night drew on, the princess and Eomer found themselves awake yet spent in one anothers arms. The soldier knew what had passed between them was wrong, but he was fighting these thoughts and remedying in his mind how he could keep her. Lothiriel's mind was just as plagued as his. She was married to a man that she knew she did not love. Yet he was a good and honest man, whom had showed her nothing less than respect befitting of a new wife. Moreover, he was Eomer's best friend and brother. What were they to do? The tired woman pushed the thought from her mind and lay quietly in the arms of her lover.

Lothiriel was the first to speak, "What must you think of me?" She said guilt ridden.

"Of you...what of me? I can scarce imagine the thoughts running through the corners of your mind."

"I am married." She replied flatly.

"I know." Eomer exhaled.

Lothiriel propped herself up on an elbow and looked at Eomer remorsefully, "I do not love him Eomer."

Her eyes were downcast as the reality of what they had just done hit her. Eomer grasped her face in his hands and drew her gaze towards him.

"It is not wrong to follow where your heart takes you."

Lothiriel attempted to smile but it did not come easily.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Both lovers sprang up in the bed, they had forgotten where they were in the midst of their passion.

"One moment please!" Lothiriel called out quickly.

The princess began scrambling around for her clothes and Eomer did the same.

"I must speak with my lord Eomer, your highness."

Lothiriel snapped her eyes on the man in question. She cringed inwardly that the guard outside her door knew that the Marshall was in there with her. Eomer pulled on his undergarments and walked swiftly to the door. He pulled back the latch and opened the door slightly to see who had disturbed them.

"A message my lord... from prince Theodred."

Eomer took the parchment that the Rider offered him and shut the door tightly behind him. With somewhat trembling fingers he opened the letter and read the missive in silence. His face turned ashen at the handwritten words on the creamy paper.

"What is it?" The princess asked frightened.

* * *

 **A/N - *Screams* I cannot explain how happy I am to finally submit this chapter. Please continue to R &R, thanks Mrs E x**


	10. Chapter 10

Eomer and his men rode all through the night and next day before they arrived at the mouth of the Isen. Sadly they were too late. The men checked every body on the ground to be sure but to no avail. Theodred, his men and friends were all dead. The Marshall returned his body to Edoras. Upon their return, the city went into mourning for their lost Prince. It was a sadness that was felt by all, but none so more than by the Third Marshall. The shame Eomer bore for his indiscretion with Theodred's wife, cut through his core more deadly than any physical wound could have done. More so because whilst he and Lothiriel were in the midst of their betrayal, Theodred was being cut down. During his time in Edoras since the prince's death, the soldier rode out daily with his Eored to kill the orc filth that was spreading ever inwardly in the Mark. Those at court agreed this was the Marshall's way of avenging the death of his sovereign and brother, although Eomer would never reveal the truth. His one man quest was a way of trying to atone for his treachery.

Even his sister, Eowyn could not begin to understand what plagued the soldier's mind. The white lady was a wise for her age, however at present, sickened by her own grief and distressed by the ever watchful eye of Grima, Eowyn was little help to her brother. The once strong woman had witnessed so much destruction and torment at the hands of her uncle's advisor, that she found her resolve was beginning to fail. She began to fear for her own life and dreamt of the most unspeakable things that could befall her, if the situation did not change. Theoden King, could no longer protect her. Eowyn feared the dark spell that had been cast upon the once strong ruler was complete, and she held no hope that anyone could save him now.

The only person that seemed to glean any joy from the situation was Grima. His machinations against the King, with the help of Saruman, were working. It was he that ruled Edoras now in all but name. Nothing happened without his say so. So clever and devious he had become, that Theoden's own men were now duty bound to the nefarian. The slimy creature was able to do anything he wished and no-one could challenge him. With Theoden's mind enslaved and Theodred lying in the ground, the only person that could foil his plans was Eomer. Though the Marshall's absent from court had helped Grima's takeover, this too was beginning to present a problem. Saruman's Uruk-Hai were key to the wizards takeover of Rohan, yet the Third Marshall and his men were finding success in routing them out and deflecting their tactical invasion. However the resourceful man used this as cause to get rid of Eomer once and for all.

Eomer had been summoned by the King before the whole court to answer for his recent actions. He had disobeyed Theoden's direct order, to remain in Edoras with his Eored and defend the city from attacks. Or that had been the charge. The soldier did not deny the accusation but defended his actions. He had ignored the order in attempt to protect the Mark from within.

As Eomer entered the Golden Hall, he was met with stunned silence. An audience of Riders, councilmen and nobility were lined about the room, as his sister stood worriedly behind a pillar near the King's seat. Many of those present were once his friends and comrades, but were now firmly under the command of Grima. He did not hate them for their acquiesce, they were the King's loyal servants and were acting as they believed their King wanted them to. The Third Marshall stood before the King at the bottom of the dais and bowed his head respectfully towards his Uncle.

"Eomer, son of Eomund you stand charged with sedition. How do you plead?" Grima hissed accusingly.

"Not guilty." The determined soldier replied.

Eomer did his best to remain calm in this situation. He did not take the accusation lightly and knew if his Uncle so wished it, he could have been put to death. He hoped that if the King had any shred of his former mind, he would have overlooked the perceived deceit. Deep down, Eomer knew that his summoning to court was down to one man. The same man that had plotted against Theodred and his wife. At that moment, Eomer allowed his mind to wander back to Lothiriel. He had been so determined to forget what he had done and to find absolution, that he had not allowed himself to think about her since he had left. He pushed all memory of her from his mind and returned his attention to the evil man before him.

"You have on numerous occasions taken uncommitted forces from Edoras into the fold and left your King insufficiently defended. Do you deny it?"

"No…but," Eomer answered but was then cut off.

"Now there are reports, you have allowed three strangers to go free...and willingly gifted them horses of the Mark." The slimy man did his best to cover his happiness as he told the court everything.

"My King...I do not disagree with what I am charged with. But know I did so with the hope of ridding our lands... of the Uruk filth that has been given unchallenged access to our borders."

Grima surveyed the young soldier from beneath his hooded eyes and countered,

"Unchallenged? Do you mean to accuse your King of failing to protect his people?"

Fired burned beneath Eomer's eyes. The wicked man had his claws so deeply embedded within his Uncle that he knew there maybe no escaping his wrath unless he publicly announced that he knew about Grima's true intentions.

"I do not accuse the King. But I do charge he that speaks so often on his account."

There were mutterings around the room as Eomer openly denounced Grima.

"I say it is you Grima... that is the true enemy. You have poisoned the mind of the King... and have done so with intent to seize power for your own gain."

The once quiet mutterings became louder as those gathered questioned the validity of Eomer's statement. Those men knew him to be an honourable man and loyal to his Uncle. However, they were blindsided to Grima's evil plans.

Beside the scheming Wormtongue came a feeble splutter from the King, "Prison."

Grima smiled maniacally and addressed the court, "Silence. Eomer, son of Eomund... you will be taken into custody to await the King's justice."

Four riders surrounded Eomer their spears and swords drawn. The soldiers grabbed their captain by the arms and began to strap him in irons. Eomer did not struggle nor was he willing to go. He allowed his men to take him, for fear of their safety and that of his sisters should he fight back.

Eowyn watched from behind a pillar as her brother was taken away. She felt a tear streak down her cheek and an uneasy tightness across her chest as she struggled to breath. The white woman was now truly alone.

o0o

The night was dark and cold. The wind howled through the corridors of Meduseld but none more so, than down in the stone dungeons beneath the Golden Hall. It was a dank and terrible place with little to no light inside and no comfort for any prisoner being held there. After all it wasn't a place that was lived in, it was a holding cell for those prisoners that would only be needing it a short while.

Eomer found himself alone in one of the tiny cells. He sat on the cold hard floor, stripped of his armour, weapons and dignity. His knees were bent, arms wrapped loosely around them whilst he held his head low in shame. He sat contemplating all that he had done in his short life. The death, despair and betrayal he had witnessed and been unable to prevent. He thought briefly of his own treason and resided that his situation now was his penance. Whatever the King decided to do with him next, imprisonment, exile or even death; that was the price he was going to pay for his behaviour. He sighed heavily and shifted his feet on the dirty stone. He threw his head back against the rough surface of the cell and closed his eyes as he accepted his defeat.

As Eomer sat there in the darkness he heard a small voice call out his name, and noticed the distinct sound of metal being scraped along the stoney floor. His cell door was being opened and a figure wrapped in a dark cloak entered. He could not see their face as it was shrouded by a hood. The torch they were carrying hurt his eyes as the sudden light shone down on his face.

"Eomer...are you alright?" It was Eowyn.

The soldier jumped up as quickly as he could, but found his limbs stiff from the cold.

"Eowyn what are you doing here?"

"Shh...we don't have much time. Hama can only spare us a few minutes."

Eowyn spoke quickly but kept a watchful eye on the cell door.

"You must leave the city Eowyn. Do you understand? You must get as far away from here as possible."

"No Eomer...I will not leave you. I will speak to our Uncle...there may be still some hope."

Eowyn sounded desperate and despite her words did little to comfort her brother.

"Eowyn listen to me," Eomer grasped his sister by the shoulders and spoke clearly, "You must go as soon as you can...ride for Aldburg...there are a few men there still loyal to me. They will help you escape."

"I cannot go there and risk exposing Lothiriel. Eomer...they think her dead and it must stay that way. With Theodred gone...she is no longer protected by Rohan law. They will find her... and kill her!"

* * *

 **A/N - I have to confess, writing this paragraph was extremely difficult. I sought some advice from Abbyland and she really helped me finally make a decision. Thank you!**

 **For those that know the books well, this is sort of what happens but obviously I have changed a few bits to fit my AU. Hopefully it makes sense. I know I have rushed through Theodred's death and Eomer's imprisonment, but I didn't want to completely re-write Tolkien's words. I love him and the original, please don't be too mad! Please continue to read and review. Thanks Mrs-E x**


	11. Chapter 11

The days following Eomer's imprisonment were drawn out and fraught with nerves for Eowyn. So much had changed in such a short space of time the young woman constantly found herself reeling, drowning in her sorrow. Though the white lady had suffered alot in her short life her brother, uncle and cousin had always been a constant source of merriment and love for her, she had wanted for nothing. In truth Eowyn counted herself extremely fortunate to have such a close bond with her family and had always striven to give to others the same love she had. Now those closest to her had been taken away.

Eowyn sat in the confines of her room and sobbed. She could not recall a time -since her parents left the world- where she had been so unhappy. She rest her elbows on the wooden desk and lay her head in her hands as tears flowed quietly down her face. She sniffed softly trying to gain control over her breath and senses, but found it difficult. As she wiped a salty tear from the top of her lip she did not hear the door open behind her, but felt the presence of someone in the room. The scared woman turned quickly in her chair and spotted Grima standing in the doorway, an unpleasant smile on his face.

"Why do you hide here my lady?" He spoke oily.

Eowyn stood from her seat and tried to appear strong in front of the villain. She bit back her tears and fixed her face into a firm stare. What could be want with her now?

Grima slunk into her room and began inspecting the things around him. He rest his bony fingers on the high chest opposite the door and began to fondle the ornaments that lived there. Eowyn glanced at the open doorframe and contemplated how quickly she could leave, but stood her ground bravely. The worm's eyes wandered around the room from the drapes at the window, the thick soft furs on the floor and finally the lady's low wooden bed, that sat in the centre of the room. He snapped his gaze on her when he saw the unmade bed. This sent a cold chill down Eowyn's spine.

"I understand it must be hard for you my lady. To have buried your parents at such a young age...and now to have laid your own cousin in the ground. I am astounded how you have not succumbed to your own grief."

Grima did his best impression of supportive encouragement but all Eowyn could hear, were words of corruption and malice.

"Now that your brother had forfeit his life with his hasty behaviour...you must act wisely to secure your future."

Eowyn looked at the menacing creature mouth agape.

"An advantageous match my lady would ensure your survival in these dark times," Grima slid his way closer towards the astonished woman and continued in a whisper, "I would be more than happy to declare my allegiance to you...after all," The slimy man inched his mouth closer to Eowyn's ear as he finished, " I hold the King's ear...and can arrange the match in no short time."

Eowyn drew herself back disgusted and spat back, "Get away from me you vermin."

"Do not mistake me my lady...what other choice do you have? Ally with me and I will make sure your brother does not meet with the hangman's noose."

Eowyn edged towards the door of her chamber and shook her head in disbelief, "You are truly evil!"

The outraged woman fled the room as quickly as she could. She almost ran down the corridors away from her chamber not caring which direction she went, just as long as she put enough distance between herself and the wormtongue. Eventually she stopped and leant against a stone wall, panting to regain her breath. Her mind was swimming at the conversation she just had and briefly she remembered what Eomer had told her the night before. Was now the time to leave? She did not know which men were loyal to her or could help her escape. Whilst her brother lived she vowed she would not leave him and so she wouldn't go back on her word.

As she hid there, there came a loud blast of a horn from outside Meduseld. Eowyn recognised the sound instantly, it was the horn of the mark. The ancient horn of Eorl that was only blown when guests and dignitaries arrived at Edoras. The last time it had been heard, was upon Lothiriel's arrival some months ago, but it had remained unused since then. The white lady rushed toward the Golden Hall to see who this newcomer was.

Of late she had taken to standing behind one of the large wooden pillars that held up the thatched roof of the Golden Hall. Hiding, rather than standing the woman would admit. So now as the newcomers were permitted entrance, this is where she stood.

The strangers were an odd bunch. Four in total. An elderly man she noticed was bent crooked -much like her Uncle- and walked in on the arm of a tall fair haired stranger. The last time she had seen him was some months earlier. Gandalf the grey he was called, a wizard from the south. From this distance and position behind a pillar Eowyn couldn't be sure, but she swore the man whom held Gandalf up was no man at all. He had pointed ears and eyes of truest blue, an elf she was most sure. The third man was unmistakably a dwarf. His stature, extremely long beard and garb were clearly dwarfish. The last in their company was a man as tall and as broad as her brother, but his hair was cut much shorter than his and was infinitely darker. A stark contrast to the flaxen haired men of Rohan. His name she did not know.

Gandalf dressed in grey was the first to speak,

"Hail! Theoden...son of Thengel." His voice was hoarse but there was a certain power and warmth in his words.

"Welcome Gandalf...or should I be wary of your presence? Ill news seemed to follow you, whence last we met. My son now lies in the ground...Eomer has abandoned me...and I hear tell from Gondor, that the Dark Lord rises in the east. " Theoden King replied.

Eowyn listened to her Uncle as he spoke, but knew that it was not Theoden's voice that she heard. The aged man had uttered no more than the odd sound in recent days, yet now he spoke in eloquent sentences.

"You speak justly my lord." Grima interjected. The evil man had resumed his usual position at the King's side and surveyed the newcomers with suspicion.

"Such is the hour that this wanderer chooses to return? Why should we welcome you?"

"Be silent! I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a servant of Saruman!" Gandalf hissed.

At that moment the aged man raised the staff he leant upon and a roll of thunder was heard throughout the hall. The sunlight seemed to disappear and the room was enveloped in darkness. Gandalf threw back his cloak and emerged all clad in white. A light shone from within him and he appeared to grow in size. He uttered words Eowyn had never heard before, they terrified and bolstered her at the same time. A flash of blinding light splintered from the ceiling towards Theoden King, forcing those around him including Grima to the ground but left the wizard unscathed.

"Hearken to me...Theoden son of Thengel. Not all is dark. Listen to my counsel... for counsel I freely give."

Slowly Theoden King left his chair. The darkness seemed to dissipate in the room and the hall grew light again. The crooked King stood falteringly and appeared as if he would fall. Eowyn rushed to his side and offered her arm to the King. She watched in awe as the decrepitness of old age began to lift from her Uncle, and the once bright spark that shone in his eyes crept back into them. The lines of care were smoothed away from his face as he smiled at her for the first time in what seemed an age.

"Eowyn...my sister-daughter. Is that really you?" He asked shakily

"Yes Uncle." She cried.

The re-born King embraced his niece with genuine love and placed an affectionate kiss on her brow. Theoden looked around his halls and his brow began to furrow,

"Where is Eomer...where is my sister-son?"

"I believe you hold him prisoner, by the counsel of Grima." Gandalf put calmy.

"Send for him at once." Was his immediate reply.

The King looked upon his once trusted servant whom remained on his back on the stone floor beneath him, and his face grew stern. He began to rise to his full height and became angry to those that looked upon him.

"Your sorcery would have left me crawling on my belly like a snake..and taken those that I loved from me. What was your reward for this treachery?I advise you to go quickly or feel my wrath."

The once formidable man was now found to be shrinking at the mere thought of Theoden's fury. As he edged backwards away from his liege-lord, Grima did well to not trip over his long robes before he turned on his heel and made his way quickly and quietly out of the Golden Hall. As the edges of his black cloak disappeared down the stone terrace, Eomer returned to the Hall of his King. He still bore no armour or helm, but had been given back his battle sword by Hama. Once again proving his fealty to not only Theoden King but to his kinsman.

The crowd in the dimly lit hall parted as Eomer made his way swiftly towards his King. The new arrivals too watched with interest as they saw the hardened soldier kneel before Theoden and pledge his sword willingly.

"Forgive me Eomer...sister-son. I great wrong I have done you...that I hope to remedy." Theoden spoke softly towards the younger man. He held great respect for the Marshall. Although he could not remember to particulars yet, he knew deep down that any wrong Eomer had done, was done so in the best interest of Rohan.

"No my King...I do not want your forgiveness. I am still yours and Rohan's loyal servant." The stunned surprise was clear on Eomer's lips as he looked at his King. The Marshall could not believe the transformation of the man before him. Gone was the weak and feeble minded man he had grown accustomed to, instead stood before him the strong and shrewd man he had grown to love like a father in his youth.

Theoden frowned once more as Eomer spoke.

"No Eomer...do not pledge your service to me. Theodred I know is slain. My mind was clouded but that I could not forget. Therefore I name you...Eomer son of Eomund...my heir."

Eomer bowed humbly before his King. It was an honour that he did not deserve, but he loved the man in front of him and was therefore duty bound to accept his wishes.

* * *

 **A/N - Hi everyone, I know this chapter roughly follows the book and apologies if people think I skipped over any essential parts. Like I said in the last chapter, I love Tolkien but want to move the story on to fit my AU storyline and I don't want to fully re-write the plot and do Tolkien a disservice in the process. Hope you are still enjoying the story and continue to read and review! Thanks Mrs- E**


	12. Chapter 12

The hour was early and Lothiriel had scarcely fallen asleep. She had not felt well in the past few days and she found sleep did not come so easily. Her mind was full of worry and despite how hard she tried, all she could do was toss and turn in her bed. Light was just beginning to climb over the horizon and the sun was hanging low. The sharp light crept into Lothiriel's room and roused her. The lady squinted and tried to turn away, but resigned to get up. She found her clothes at the foot of the bed and decided to head for the main hall. There was always food in that room, so even if the servers were still in bed, she would be able to fend for herself.

Lothiriel walked gingerly down the uneven stairs. She spied a large bowl of fruit, some bread and cheese left on the table. Nothing seemed to appetise her at the moment, perhaps it was too early she thought? She was about to pour herself a cup of water when the door of the house flew open and Beorthred rushed inside. A Rider was swiftly behind him, dressed in full armour and helm. Beorthred in contrast was in naught but his tunic and hose, he had clearly been woken by the Rider. He bowed deeply and offered Lothiriel a scroll he was holding. The lady thanked him but looked quizzical as she peeled back the wax seal.

The message was short but direct, Theoden King had ordered the cities of Rohan to empty and every man, woman and child was the make their way to Helm's Deep. Lothiriel spoke directly to the Rider who delivered the message, he was standing sentry just by the house doors

"You have come from Edoras?" She asked cautiously.

The silent rider nodded his answer.

Lothiriel bit her lip in worry. Her existence at Aldburg had been kept so tightly secret that she hadn't heard any news from the Theodred, Lady Eowyn or Eomer. She was unsure whether the missive was true, or if this was just another plot by Grima to lure her out of hiding.

"This message you have read it? Whom gave it to you?" Lothiriel pressed.

"Yes my lady. Marshall Eomer."

Lothiriel felt her heart leap a little when she heard his name. If Eomer had truly send the message then it must have been genuine. He would not risk exposing her presence to their enemies. However, a small feeling was tugging at her mind, stopping her from truly believing it. She looked towards Beorthred and showed him the scroll. The princess had come to trust the soldier during her stay at Aldburg. He was much older and wiser than she and fiercely loyal to Eomer.

"This is the Marshall's hand my lady." Beorthred offered soothingly.

"How far is Helm's Deep?"

"A day's ride at least my lady...longer with women and children." The soldier sounded concerned.

"Then we must waste no time...and leave immediately."

Beorthred bowed towards the princess and left the house taking the Rider with him. The Rider went straight for the dinner triangle at the centre of the city. He grabbed the iron hammer and began to beat out a rhythmic and constant pattern on it. Beorthred went from door to door gathering what few men were left at Aldburg and roused the villagers. Orders were being shouted from left to right but the message was clear, pack your things and move out.

Lothiriel emerged from the main house in a thick warm cloak. She had not changed her attire but had found a pair of gloves to keep her hands warm. She looked around as the villagers gathered in the centre of the small town, shivering and nervous. There were no more than forty of them and a handful of Riders. By the time everyone was ready the sun had fully risen but the day was still cold and icy.

"Beorthred you expect the children to make the journey on foot? What about those carts over there?" The princess could not understand why the men were leaving a valuable resource like that behind.

"Forgive me my lady...but they will slow us down even more. It's rough terrain ahead and I can't risk losing time to a broken wheel."

Lothiriel understood. She knew it was going to be difficult and didn't want anything to delay them further.

A young Rider came forward bearing a horse for Lothiriel. She thanked him but shook her head.

"I am much better on foot. Pack the horse with provisions...we may need them."

With that final word Beorthred gave the order to leave.

o0o

Helm's Deep was a great fortress built into the rock of the Thrihyrne mountains. It was an impressive castle that had grown into legend amongst the people of Rohan. Famous as a refuge for a good King of old, whom had led his people there during a harsh winter. It had proven impenetrable in the past, as the cliffs it was built in rose like mighty towers on either side, shutting out the light. It had stood unmanned for many years, as it was so substantial that no army for many miles had the strength or discipline to take it.

Now it was the site of much noise, movement and commotion. Theoden King had arrived with his people from Edoras and they were spilling inside the ramparts as quickly as they could. Provisions, women and children were being sent below to the glittering caves as a matter of priority. The caves themselves were legendary. Outsiders believed them to be no more than holes to flee in, at times of war. However once inside they would stare in awe at the crystals and veins of precious stones that twinkled like stars in the polished walls.

Men, boys and anyone strong enough to hold a sword were being sent down to the armoury to arm themselves for the ensuing battle. Eomer was down there too, helping to dispense weapons, shields and armour. He did as his King bade him, but was struggling to find the courage and hope that they would prevail. He had learnt- as had his uncle- from the wizard Gandalf that the false friend, Saruman had finally declared open war on Rohan. The soldier wasn't surprised as he had long suspected the evil conjurer to be behind all that went ill in Rohan. However, he was also wise enough to understand that whatever dark magic and spells the wizard had revealed before, come could not compare to what would be unleashed on them.

Eomer kept his thoughts to himself, it did not bode well for a soldier of his standing to confess his worries on the eve of battle. Despite his best efforts he wasn't able to keep his concern from his new friend. Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the heir to the throne of Gondor was as perceptive as any other man from his race. More so, if it was to be believed that he had spent many years in the company of elves. Their magic and wisdom was revered amongst most in Middle-Earth but kept at a wary arms length by the people of Rohan. The experienced ranger had accompanied the host to Helm's Deep. He had travelled to Edoras with Gandalf, the elf and dwarf and had kept close counsel with the King.

He approached the Marshall as he stood tightening his armour straps.

"Are you ready… Lord Eomer?" Aragorn spoke in a fatherly way. Despite appearances he was some sixty years older than his companion.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Eomer sounded grave as he looked around at the men that were charged with defending his country. They were not soldiers but they would have to do.

The men did not finish their conversation as they were promptly interrupted by Eowyn.

"Brother...is it true? You have ordered me into the caves!" The white lady was furious.

"It is for your own safety Eowyn." Eomer began handing out more tack as a way to deflect her tirade.

"What use am I down there? Give me a weapon and I will gladly stand beside you and fight."

Though it had only been a short time, Eowyn had found here spirits lifted since Grima had been expelled from the capital. Her uncle's strength had returned and at last there was hope. More so, if she was allowed to assist.

"Out of the question!" Eomer snapped.

"Forgive me...my lady." Aragorn stepped in.

"You may be of great help still. The women will look to you as their leader. You are fierce and bold. Your mere presence will bolster their resolve."

Eowyn seemed to soften somewhat. Her breathing had slowed and she had stopped ranting. Eomer looked at the pair bewildered. He knew his sister better than any other man and had never known anyone to calm her down as Aragorn had just done. Particularly if she was worked up. Eowyn was about to reply when a loud horn blast was heard.

The three companions ran out to the highest level in the fortress. Theoden King, Gimli the dwarf, Gandalf and Legolas the elf were already waiting there, looking out to the open fields. From their vantage point they could see across the plains a small party travelling slowly towards Helm's Deep. There were a few men on horseback, but the main bulk of the party were walking.

With his keen elvish eyes, Legolas was able to read their raiment and standards,

"Riders of Rohan." He stated serenely.

The group looked at their friend with bated breath and waited for further description.

"This is not to be expected?" Legolas continued amusingly.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"There is a sable haired women amongst the golden. I do not know her...but the look of Numenor is proud on her face."

"Lothiriel?!" Eowyn gasped. She looked towards her brother whom only stared forward.

When she had seen the princess last, the knowing woman had deduced Eomer's feelings for her. She hadn't spoken to him about it since he returned. Much had passed and the thought had completely slipped from her mind. However, when Eomer had sent their fastest Rider to Aldburg with all due haste, she did not need to ask him if his feelings remained unaltered.

Eventually the small host arrived at the gates of the Hornburg and were permitted entrance. They were tired, cold and scared. Lothiriel was glad when the great heavy gates swung loudly and were locked behind them. She looked around her trying to find a friendly face and spotted no one she knew. The woman removed her gloves finger by finger and swept the sweaty hair away from her brow. She sighed heavily from relief rather than fatigue. The princess didn't know where to turn or whom to speak to, but didn't have to wait long. The King's party had arrived at the bottom of the steps to meet her.

"Welcome my lady." Theoden spoke calmly.

Lothiriel turned to speak but could simply stare at the man before her. There were no words. She remembered who it was that addressed her and dipped into a shallow curtsy. The best she could after a long and arduous walk.

"My Lord...I am,"

"I know whom you are child. Do not fear...you are safe now."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Forgive my manners...but you must go now to shelter. My sister-daughter will go with you."

Lothiriel spied Eowyn at the rear of the party and felt her heart lift slightly. She did not seemed pleased by what Theoden had just ordered, yet she stepped forward none the less and did as she was bid. Beside her she saw Eomer, battle ready and fearless. Lothiriel wanted nothing more than to speak with him, but knew better that this was not the time. Eowyn began to take Lothiriel by the arm and lead her away when the princess noticed something amiss. She scanned the faces of the men before her and noted one was missing.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Where is Theodred?" Lothiriel looked at Eowyn first, but the woman simply inhaled and looked at her feet uncomfortably.

The princess walked back to the King and pressed more urgently, "Where is the prince?"

Theoden sighed slowly and painfully. He had not spoken of it to anyone yet, but the sickness he bore in his heart was overwhelming. He feared if he uttered any of it he would succumb to a grief more powerful than any spell that had been placed upon him. However, he could not withhold the information from the young woman in front of him now.

"He's dead my lady."

Lothiriel stood there mouth agape. She didn't understand. Nor did she have time to ask the immense amount of questions that were on her lips. The stunned woman merely felt her arm being pulled by Eowyn, her friend leading her away to the glittering caves.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, I know Eowyn stayed behind in Edoras in the books, but this was one change in PJ's Trilogy that I liked and really works for my AU. Sorry. I know this chapter is really long, but it just seemed to work well as one part of the story. Please keep reading and reviewing, Thanks Mrs-E x**


	13. Chapter 13

Down in the caves, the women and children did their best to find a free and comfortable place to hide. It wasn't easy as orders had been given to keep a pathway clear in the need that they were to escape through the mountains. This great cavern was a waiting cell that stood around a large pool of water resembling a vast mirror. It reflected beautifully the shimmering surfaces of the cave walls and filled the place with iridescent light. A contrast of the fears and concerns of the people housed in it at the moment.

Lothiriel found her way down the narrow passageways with Eowyn and found a group of women they recognised from Edoras. They were all quite young and had no children with them. Some were recent widows whilst others were new wives who had relinquished their spouses to complete the King's work. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long while, listening to the high pitched trickling of water dropping into the large lake. The innocent seemed to echo for an eternity. Every now and then there came a sob from one of the women across the cave, interspersed with cries from a hungry babe. This uncalm nervousness would be the princesses undoing.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth the young woman shuddered and shift her feet uncomfortably. Eowyn saw her unrest and reached out to cover her hands with one of her own. She smiled reassuringly to her friend, as best she could in that moment.

Lothiriel looked at her longingly for a moment and uttered the question that had remained unanswered,

"Where is Theodred...Eowyn? I know you know...please whatever the outcome I would have you tell me."

The princess didn't really need her friend to tell her the truth. She knew her husband's absence at a time like this could only mean one thing. The young woman found it strange at this moment that her thoughts and feelings would be turning to him. When she had arrived in Edoras, they had both understood that their marriage was only a political match. One that hopefully would have secured the future of Rohan. Lothiriel had had no say in her going there, but had always known that her marriage would have been similar to her mother's and aunt's. The best she could have hoped for was a man that treated her with respect and one she could respect in turn. Lothiriel had definitely found that in Prince Theodred. The princess knew her emotions were no stronger than that, as she barely knew him still, but to have Eowyn confirm it for her, would close that chapter in her heart forever.

"He is gone Lothiriel."

Lothiriel simply nodded and stared had her cold hands in her lap.

"I am so sorry my Lady. We dared not risk telling you." Eowyn replied carefully.

"We?" Lothiriel said accusingly.

"Eomer and I. He knew as well as I... to send word to you could compromise your safety."

"Yes I suppose that was wise."

Eowyn moved to sit opposite her young sister-by-law and continued their conversation more privately.

"Truth be told...I don't think he would have allowed anyone else to tell you."

"He loved Theodred fiercely." Lothiriel said, attempting to deflect Eowyn's knowing stare.

"Yes." Eowyn said flatly.

She had not spoken to him of it, but her suspicions were growing stronger everyday. Eomer felt something for Lothiriel this was obvious, yet it was her friends feelings she was trying to discover. If she loved her brother as he did her, when the fighting was done, she would advise them to seize the opportunity and hold on to it for as long as they could.

Lothiriel was wrestling with her own worries now. Her husband was gone and as Rohan law - Gondor law for that matter- dictated a women with no family ties was no longer under the protection of her assumed family. Theodred and she had not been married long enough to conceive a child, therefore she wondered what would become of her now? The troubled princess pushed the thoughts from her mind. At the present moment all that she should have been concerned about, was praying the brave men that were still there lasted out the night.

Eowyn was starting to feels restless too and wanted nothing more than to defy her uncle and brother, and retrieve a sword and shield from the armoury. However she had agreed to stay with the woman and started searching around to see what help she could be now down in the caves. Taking control the white lady began sorting through the things that had been brought down earlier. She found blankets for as many as she could and began distributing them amongst the gathered. They were received gratefully by some, whilst others refused. Eowyn did not mind, she knew that the gesture may have been seen as fruitless by some, but was determined to carry on regardless. The resourceful woman found a crate of food and began preparing it on a rock by the lake's edge, cleaning what she could in the clear pools before dividing it into smaller pieces. After a short while Lothiriel joined her, and carried as much as she could in the folds of her outer skirt. She wandered around the periphery with Eowyn handing out the meager food to anyone that wanted it.

It wasn't long before the first signs of battle could be heard. It was quiet at first, but soon the unmistakable sound of marching feet grew louder overhead. No one in that cavern could know how many were up there, but from the sounds of it Eowyn would have guessed thousands. The rhythmic marching eventually stopped right above their heads and every woman sat in fearful silence with bated breath. Suddenly a great roar exploded above and they knew that the battle had started. Orders, shouts and screams could be heard for many hours and at times some of the women were hysterical with fear. Those that remained calm did their best to support the others, but many were terrified with panic and ideas of what was happening up in the Hornburg; or worse what could happen to them if the walls were breached.

The time passed like an agonising age, and no one in that cave could do anything to stop the chaos going on up in the castle. It was some time close to dawn, when the cacophony of noise seemed to stop. Every now and then the frightened women would hear some distant noise of a skirmish. But as daylight was creeping over the horizon the battle was finished. It wasn't long before soldiers were venturing into the cave to relay the good news to their womenfolk. Noise erupted in the cavernous room of a distant sort. Screams of joy and laughter filled every corner of the vast cave.

As the men, women and children regrouped above ground, their early displays of victory subsided as the horror of battle was revealed. Countless men lay hewn all throughout the Hornburg, their bodies intermixed with the vile creatures that had come to slaughter them. The once grey stone of Helm's Deep had been covered in thick black-red blood, painting the floors and wall of the great castle as a monument to the Rohirrim sacrifice. Most whom were there had seen their fair share of bloodshed and anguish in recent years, but the sight was all but new to the young princess of Rohan.

Lothiriel picked her way slowly through the ramparts of the Hornburg making her way to the front gates. King Theoden had ordered his people back to Edoras. Though they had been victorious, the devastation left in the Uruks wake had left the fortress vulnerable. The warrior King knew he would need his people to go back to their homes, at least for the time being. As Lothiriel made her way to the entrance, she had to sidestep bodies, limbs and other such debris from the battle. Feeling nauseous as she traipsed through the death and decay. The princess finally made it to the gateway and felt a slight breeze blow through the archway. It eased her sickness somewhat but left Lothiriel feeling unsettled.

Lothiriel moved to one side and awaited her instructions. She remembered now she was in no position to issue orders herself so dutifully stood until she was bade to do something. From her secluded corner by the gate she watched as some men were reunited with their wives and children, and then quickly made their way out of the fortress. Whilst lone Riders were busy organising the remainder of their forces, and ushered the last few women and children out of the gateway. Surprisingly it did not take long to vacate the castle, Lothiriel mused this was down to the fewer numbers that would be leaving than arrived. With a heavy heart she spoke a silent prayer to herself for those that were slain and gave thanks that so many were saved.

At last Theoden King arrived with his war council at the entrance of Helm's Deep. It was time to go. Lothiriel looked around the place that had saved them and spotted a figure across the courtyard readying his horse. He looked weary and the armour he wore was heavily stained with blood, yet he moved so easily it couldn't have been all his own. The man looked so engrossed in his work Lothiriel feared he would never look up. But eventually he did. Eomer looked straight towards her as if he had known she was there the whole time. The tired soldier gave her a brief relieved smile, which she returned. The kind gesture was taken away as soon as it was offered and the princess looked with a heavy heart as he mounted his large steed and prepared to leave with the King's party.

Lothiriel found a spare place on a wagon ride back with some of the other women. She chose this seat strategically as the cart was bound to be slow on its return journey. This allowed her much time for contemplation and kept her a safe distance from unwanted conversation and prying eyes.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you to those whom are reading and keep coming back to this story. I hope you like this new chapter. Has anyone guessed yet? Thanks, R &R Mrs-E x**


	14. Chapter 14

Once the great host had returned to Edoras, a memorial was planned for those that had given their lives for Rohan's cause. Every man, woman and child able to attend, were invited into the Golden Hall to honour their sacrifice. As was tradition, there was no formal arrangements in the hall so table and chairs had been crammed into the large room in all manner of places and ways. It wasn't a party, so no room was spared for dancing, it was an evening meant for mainly drinking. Drinking to commemorate, drinking to remember and drinking to forget.

As the hours wore on the room and the people in it became more lively and raucous. Drinking games, card games and bets had broken out all over the room. Gathering those interested in them into smaller groups. On the dais sat Theoden King in conversation with his niece. They talked about many things, reparations of the kingdom, household plans for the near future and of their situation with a Gondorian princess. They talked about her as they watched her mingle with the ladies of court.

"I would not blame her if she did not want to stay." Theoden said gravely.

"Since she has arrived all she has witnessed is grief."

"She is stronger than you think Uncle." Eowyn put defensively.

"Most women would not have done what she has...if put to it. She has a woman's courage."

"You think highly of her Eowyn?" Theoden asked quizzically.

"Yes my lord. Who knows what brought her here...but given the choice to stay...I believe she would."

Eowyn took a large sip from the goblet she was holding and peered across the room to the woman in question. She watched as she walked over to her brother and engaged him in conversation.

"My lord Eomer...may I speak with you?" Lothiriel tried to keep her tone even and sound calm.

Eomer had been drinking and chatting with Legolas and Gimli. They were laughing loudly like everyone else was that evening. The ale flowed fast at their table, quicker than most other tables around the Golden Hall. The room had become a cacophony of mirth, singing and excitement and the once hardened soldier seemed like he had no care in the world and was determined to enjoy the evening's entertainment.

When he heard the soft tones of the princess he turned his head towards her but refused to face her completely.

Sensing something was amiss, it was Legolas that responded, "Don't make the lady beg Marshall."

Eomer exhaled heavily and placed his tankard of freshly poured ale onto the table in between his companions and he. He hated how perceptive and intuitive the elf was. He turned to face Lothiriel, bowed politely and gestured towards a quieter part of the hall.

They walked in uncomfortable silence and found an empty nook at the end of the Golden Hall far away from the bustle and noise. Lothiriel leant against the solid wall for support as she felt her knees wobble as they turned into the opening. Her hands were trembling terribly, so she kept them hidden in the folds of her dress, behind her back.

Eomer in contrast seemed to be completely cool and almost steely. He folded his great arms across his chest and fixed his jaw firmly. He would not look at her and pretended to watch the revelries in the centre of the room.

"What do you want?" He sounded exacerbated.

"Just a few questions."

Eomer shuffled his feet and forced the lump in his throat back down to his stomach, he knew this conversation would come but hated it none the less, "Ask your questions then."

"Are you alright?"

Lothiriel was genuinely concerned. Her pride was hurt that Eomer had not sought her out the minute the battle was over, still she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Is that your question?" He scoffed back.

Lothiriel felt her will begin to crumble but held her tears back well.

"I just wanted to be sure..."

"I'm fine." He said harshly.

Eomer wasn't truly annoyed but found his head and heart fighting an unbearable challenge. He was mourning for what had happened with this woman. He knew before it had started that whatever feeling he held for her were wrong. However when she had willingly reciprocated them, with one's just as strong as his own his was complete. Seeing the hurt in her eyes now invoked a deeply protective side in him. He was a fierce warrior who would stop at nothing to protect those he loved, but when it was he that was causing the woman in front of him pain, he thought the best thing to do was to portray aloof silence. They could not be together, not after what had happened, however strong their feelings were.

"Are you done?" He coldly asked,

"Just one more...and then I will be silenced forever."

Eomer stared Lothiriel down as she spoke.

"Did you ever care me..truly?" Lothiriel did not dance around the subject. She had determined answers were needed.

The soldier coughed painfully making sure his true feelings did not betray him. He refused to respond despite knowing the answer to the question.

"Eomer I know the guilt you carry. The same torment is in my heart. I do not pretend it to be worse than yours but I understand. I am not sorry for what we did...but I regret the way it happened...and if things had been different they would never have happened. But they did and neither one of us can change that."

"Excuse me I have many things to do."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes." The hurt man started to walk away from her.

Not content with his answers Lothiriel pulled at his arm as he turned away, "Why did you not come to me… when the battle was over?"

She was angry and finally let the tears flow down her cheeks as she spoke.

"I could...we cannot," He could only stammer.

"Eomer?"

Eomer was torn. He wanted nothing more than to take Lothiriel in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. He couldn't. He didn't know what was going to happen or how either one of them could move on, as if nothing had happened.

"We are cursed you and I." He said severely, "Don't you understand Lothiriel...what we did...what we felt," Eomer could not bring himself to say it, "We must pay the price for our betrayal."

Lothiriel's voice caught in her throat and she could only mumble the next thing, "Eomer...I…"

The wounded man brushed past the princess and left the hall.

Eomer briskly walked through the doors of the Golden Hall and onto the terrace outside. The night was dark and heavy clouds veiled the stars, giving the evening an ominous feel. It was an atmosphere that matched his mood completely. He stared towards the sky and tried to find some peace. It was hard, as the din from the hall behind him punctuated his thoughts every now and then. There was no way out of this mess and nowhere else to go. The soldier knew he couldn't run back to Aldburg like last time, he had been named heir to the King and Edoras was his home. He knew deep down, despite the laws of the land, Theoden would never send Lothiriel away. They were destined to live together in uncomfortable heartache.

The door to the hall behind opened once more, the noise and laughter pouring out into the cold darkness of the night.

Eomer glanced cautiously behind him and spotted his sister exit the hall and walk cautiously towards him. He exhaled heavily and spoke harshly to her,

"Don't say it Eowyn."

"Say what brother? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Eowyn attempted a wry smile and wrapped her arm around Eomer's crossed ones, resting her head against his shoulder. The brother and sister stood there like that for some time, looking across the city.

"Remember Eomer, it is not wrong to follow where your heart takes you."

She looked up lovingly at her brother as she said this. They both knew that phrase well. Their mother and father had used it so often in their youth. It reminded them both of their parents.

Eomer planted a chaste kiss on top of Eowyn's head and drew her into a sideways embrace. He wished he could believe it.


	15. Chapter 15

Life in Edoras changed drastically over the next few days. The Golden Hall that had once been the centre of all life in the city was abandoned, as Theoden King held his war councils and meetings in his private quarters. Mealtimes were much more crowded than usual with the King's new guests and the added arrival of two Hobbits. The newcomers had been a delightful addition to the party, despite all ill that they had witnessed, their mirth and humour was a good distraction to everyone that lived in Meduseld. Discussions at the dinner table however grew more serious as the days went on, and more so when Gandalf announced that he would be leaving for Gondor.

Lothiriel found some delight in his announcement, she thought this the ideal opportunity to accompany the wizard and return to Gondor herself. She approached the wise man the evening he made the announcement whilst he was deep in conversation with Aragorn the ranger.

"I would very much like to accompany you Gandalf. Minas Tirith was my home for many years and I would like to see it again."

"I understand my lady...but the journey will be fraught with danger." Aragorn said seriously..

"I know...but there is nothing left for me here now. I would like to go."

Lothiriel glimpsed a look over the Ranger's shoulder towards Eomer, he appeared not to be listening to their conversation.

"If you wish it my lady. However...if my plans are fruitful there maybe no need for you to return to the White City." Gandalf put mystically.

Lothiriel stared at the wise man.

"If I am successful...you can be safely escorted back to Dol Amroth."

The princess beamed slightly, that was a better solution. Although she would love to see her cousins again and the Citadel, it had been so long since she had seen her father and brothers that this plan was infinitely better.

Recognising the spark of hope in her eyes, the Wizard became somewhat grave,

"Although my Lady... it maybe some time before this can be arranged."

Gandalf bowed to the princess and left her company silently, leaving Lothiriel and her thoughts and Aragorn.

With his keen mind and acquaintance with heartache, Aragorn sensed the princess' unhappiness. He fiddled with the edge of his pipe and looked at her knowingly.

"You are pained my lady."

The young woman looked at the ranger and replied, "Is it that obvious?"

The older man chuckled slightly and stood up from his seat. He placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder and spoke much more softly,

"I believe all our troubles should soon be over. There is still time my lady...there is still hope."

With that, Aragorn left Lothiriels side. Unbeknownst to the maiden Eomer had watched their little exchange and his brow furrowed as he watched them separate. He spotted how the corners of her mouth had turned slightly upwards and how close Aragorn had been to her. The soldier couldn't understand the feelings he was having at that moment, the only reasonable conclusion was jealousy.

o0o

Gandalf was soon gone from Meduseld and reluctantly Lothiriel had remained behind. If the wizard was right then she soon would be reunited with her family and she would be able to move on. Willingly she put her trust in the powerful man. No news was heard over the coming days and so life carried on normal. The princess felt some of the tension lift from her, perhaps because she knew that she was leaving. Despite the respite she had started to enjoy the sickness that had begun to plague her at Aldburg continued with a vengeance.

Sleep had returned thankfully and the young woman was no longer awake and restless at some ungodly hour of the night. However an equally fierce ailment plagued her now. Lothiriel managed to keep her distress secret, partly through fear but also out of worry she would become a burden. The calmness that had swept through Edoras following the battle had ebbed and the princess didn't want to add to anyone's concerns. So silently she endured the illness that took hold everyday and remained in her quarters until it had passed. This was beginning to prove difficult, as the sickness seemed to last longer each passing day, and despite her best efforts her absence from court had been noted.

Eowyn had been informed of Lothiriel's wish to leave. She was saddened by the decision, but understood some of why she wanted to leave. Lothiriel was young and extremely beautiful. The white lady knew that one day soon she would find another that could give her everything she wanted. Deep down despite Eomer's outwardly indifference to her, Eowyn knew that he was more than capable of doing this. Determined to make them both see how perfect they could be for each other, the young woman set upon Lothiriel's rooms early one morning to discuss and try to amend their apparent differences.

Eowyn knocked sharply on her friends door and called out to her.

"Just a moment." Came a weak reply. What followed was an unholy sound of retching.

"Lothiriel!" Eowyn threw open the door called out in the darkness, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The princess called back weakly. Her shutters were still drawn and the room stank of bile.

The sound of heaving filled the room again. Eowyn dashed behind the dressing partition to find her friend knelt on the floor over a bucket.

"Please Lothiriel… you are not alright." She said worriedly as she knelt beside her, grabbing a cloth from the water bowl on her nightstand.

Lothiriel brushed her damp hair away from her face and graciously took the cloth from Eowyn. She wiped the foul taste from her mouth first then folded the fabric over to bath her face and neck.

"It's okay...the worst is passing now."

"This is happened before?" Eowyn asked concerned.

"Yes..the past few days."

"You should have said something. Come back to bed immediately."

Eowyn picked up her friend from the floor and guided her back to the bed in the centre of the room. Lothiriel sat gingerly on the edge of the covers determined not to lie down. The sickness was worse when she lay. Eowyn poured a cup of water from the nightstand and passed it to her. Taking small sips from the cool liquid the young woman felt the nausea fade slightly.

"I will fetch a healer…" Eowyn said seriously,

"No!"

The white lady looked her friend shocked.

"Why not? You are not well."

"There is nothing a healer will tell me that I do not already know."

Lothiriel peaked at her friend and realised she had no clue what she spoke about. This made her titter slightly. Of course she didn't know. Eowyn was well versed in all manners of battle and tactics but being a lone women in a family of men she was not schooled in these things. Lothiriel had seen many women in her family go through this and understood what it meant. However, Lothiriel was wise to know that the predicament she was in was precarious. Knowing better she lied to her friend.

"It's a stomach complaint..nothing more."

Eowyn didn't seem to believe her so she added, "Bad meat from the feast I fear."

The white lady seemed satisfied by her answers but the worried look did not leave her face. Eowyn sat by her friend and was grappling with how to tell her what she felt she must. Boldness got the better of her and eventually her thoughts spilled out without measure,

"Lothiriel I need the truth from you. If I am truly your friend...you will not lie to me."

The princess was horrified, clearly she had given away more than she thought. She answered carefully,

"I am your friend Eowyn...but It is hard to answer when I do not know the question."

"Do you love my brother?" She asked bluntly but the princess did not respond.

"Please. I know that he cares for you and it kills me to see him so wounded."

"Whatever feelings he once held...I am assured have been buried. Any I had for Eomer...have been wholly rejected."

Eowyn tutted and shook her head.

"Don't you see Lothiriel...it is his pride... not indifference he grapples with."

Lothiriel snickered when she heard Eowyn's words.

"I wish that were so."

"What else could it be?"

"If I were to tell you...you would not so easily call me friend."

Eowyn grasped her hands firmly and looked at Lothiriel with kind eyes. The words came so freely from Lothiriel's mouth. She told her everything that had gone on, since she fled the capital and arrived at Aldburg. Her account filling in the blanks of Eowyn's story and observations over the past few weeks. The white lady did not interrupt her nor offer any thoughts of her own, she sat listening in non judgemental silence.

"You love him don't you Lothiriel?" Eowyn asked boldly.

Lothiriel looked at her worriedly, she had no right to claim his affection even if he had once offered it so freely.

Eowyn sighed deeply and shook her head in an attempt to clear her senses. She stared down at the floor and it suddenly hit her. She looked at her friend with muted shock then spoke frankly,

"The child is his…isn't it?"

Lothiriel stared at her in shock. She had clearly underestimated Eowyn's perception, she then felt the first tear down her cheek.

"What will I do?"

Eowyn sat their poised to give her response. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a cry from outside the door. The voice was in earnest and a fist followed it loudly on the door. Eowyn quickly opened it and saw a Rider dressed in full armour standing outside.

"Forgive me my lady...but I have orders from the King."

"What is it?" She replied calmly.

"We are to leave my lady...with all due haste."

"Leave? Leave for where?" Lothiriel picked up.

"Gondor your highness. We ride now."


	16. Chapter 16

The encampment was a buzz of activity, riders were tending their horses, mending armour and sharpening weapons. They had arrived at the foothills of Dunharrow late in the afternoon and every man was busy preparing for a swift departure. Despite the flurry of people around the camp Lothiriel found herself alone with her thoughts in a shared tent. She had been allowed to accompany the host upon the Kings hospitality, and had soon learnt it would be possible for her to return home, once all the Rohirrim had gathered. This plan frightened the princess, if she were to return home now how would she explain her condition? Eventually her concealed swollen stomach would begin to show and her family would assume the child was Theodred's. Lothiriel desperately wanted to reveal the truth to Eomer, to tell him about his child, but this opened a different can of worms. The marshall and Lothiriel could never reveal the true parentage of the baby without admitting their betrayal. All these thoughts were swimming around her mind and yet Lothiriel found no solutions.

The princesses thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of a small Hobbit. He burst into her tent with infectious energy and startled Lothiriel. The young man began to apologise profusely but the princess did not truly mind, his sudden appearance was a welcome distraction to all that was going on.

"Forgive me my lady... I was looking for Lady Eowyn. She promised to help me find armour suitable for my...stature."

The Hobbit gestured at his girth and height and pulled an amused grin. Lothiriel allowed herself a small chuckle at his self deprecating humour.

"She's not here I'm afraid...but if I see her I'll tell her you are looking for her."

The gleeful Hobbit bowed slightly and left the tent as quickly as he came.

Lothiriel followed him to the entrance, waved him off and watched as he crossed the camp in search of Eowyn. As the lady surveyed him her eye caught a group of men sat huddled around a campfire. They were drinking but the usual merriment and laughter that would accompany their antics was absent. Lothiriel scanned their faces and stopped short when her eyes locked with Eomer's. The soldier looked at her for only a moment, but as quickly as he looked at her he returned his attention to the men sat around him. Lothiriel sucked in a ragged breath and angrily left the confines of the tent.

The evening air had dropped and Lothiriel wished she had then her cloak with her. The campfires were burning low and most had now gone to bed, this allowed the princess to wander the safety of the campsite in peace. Before long she had found a secluded spot beneath a withered pine that looked out over the edge of the cliffside they were on. Sitting quietly beneath it, the thoughts that had plagued her earlier that day returned to encompass her mind. Growing more frustrated, Lothiriel began shuffling her feet in the dirt in some vain hope that the answers she needed would be revealed to her.

In her absent mindedness, Lothiriel didn't hear the man come up behind her as she sat in restless silence and she almost jumped out of her skin when he announced his presence.

"May I join you my lady?" It was Aragorn. He stood there in his thin shirt and hose, with no cloak to warm him. It made Lothiriel more cold just to look at him.

"Oh my lord Aragorn...I know I shouldn't be out so late..." The princess tried to scramble to her feet but was placated by the wise soldier.

"It's fine...please sit Princess."

Aragorn sat down in the dust beside her, his arms wrapped loosely around his lithe legs. They sat in comfortable silence for a short while until the ranger spoke.

"It is a beautiful place is it not?" He said mysteriously as he looked out over the valley.

"I did not think so at first...but yes it has a certain quality you do not find elsewhere." Lothiriel replied.

"When I was a small child I travelled to a new home with my mother. I hated the place at first...it wasn't the same as what I knew...the people were strange...it wasn't home. I lived there for many years and though I didn't realise it at the time...I had grown bitter and resentful of the place. My mother had left this world and I felt completely alone."

"How did you overcome your grief?"

"One day I was hunting in the forest and I happened upon something...someone... so beautiful she made my heart ache. Luckily for me she returned my affection and we fell in love. Suddenly everything around me changed...the place was more familiar….the people less strange and I finally felt like I was where I belonged."

"She sounds like an amazing woman…" Lothiriel put.

"An elf." He corrected.

"Many strange and wonderful things happen in the presence of such mystical beings. Or so I am told." Lothiriel laughed.

"Yes. She loved me completely…as I her.. But I was foolish...I cast aside the one person who had brought meaning back into my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt duty bound to do so. To follow a Hobbit on a quest to destroy a ring. To allow her to make a journey with her people. I thought it was the right thing to do...to push her away. But I know now it was a mistake. Don't make the same mistake I did Princess."

"I don't know what you…"

Aragorn looked at her in a knowing way, cutting Lothiriel off politely. With that the soldier patted the princess' arm tenderly and stood up to walk away.

Lothiriel sat there disbelieving. How did Aragorn, a complete stranger, know what she was feeling? Did everybody know? The princess decided to head back to her tent and sleep, and would worry about that in the morning. As she turned the final corner back towards her tent she stopped short when two voices were heard not far away. Lothiriel couldn't fully hear what they were saying, but the princess could tell they didn't see eye to eye. As she walked closer she happened upon Eowyn and Eomer in the midst of an argument. Eomer held his sister at arms length and was talking in hushed tones, but the look on Eowyn's face was twisted and contorted by anger.

The white lady forced past her brother and headed for their tent. She spotted Lothiriel on the periphery of the scene and spoke venomously and thoughtlessly as she passed by, "I pray you have a son, Lothiriel. A women has no place in a world such as this."

Eowyn pointed at her stomach as she spoke, turned to face Eomer one last time before stalking into their tent. Lothiriel stood there shocked under the steadfast gaze of Eomer. The look on her face was nothing compared to the one on his. She turned quickly and began to jog away in the opposite direction, she didn't know where to go or what direction to take, the woman just knew she had to get away from him.

Despite her desperate need to leave, Eomer was much faster than she and caught up with Lothiriel in no time. He called to her from behind, but she refused to respond. Eventually he had no choice but to grab her arm from behind and force her to look at him.

"What did she mean Lothiriel? She hopes you bear a son? Lothiriel?" Eomer blabbed incessantly whist he shook Lothiriel by the arm. The realisation dawned on him without Lothiriel's explanation.

Still The princess couldn't speak or look at him. This was not the way he should have found out, but now there was no escaping it. Where did she start? The tears flowed freely down her face as she grappled to find the words. Eventually they spilled out of her mouth in irregular spurts of emotion.

"I am pregnant Eomer."

Eomer stared open mouthed and stunned. He wasn't dense enough to believe any one else could be the father, but he had to hear it from her.

"Who is the father?"

Lothiriel gulped down hard and didn't reply immediately. Those seconds were agonising and tense for both people.

"It is yours...your child grows inside me."

AN- Apologies for the late posting. My computer crashed over the holidays and I lost a tonne of things, including the next chapter. I'm trying to piece together what I had and hopefully you like the latest instalment. Thanks to everyone who has read so far and continued to review, your kind words mean so much. Please continue to R&R, thanks Mrs E x


	17. Chapter 17

Eomer paced relentlessly in his tent. Running shaky fingers through his hair whilst his breath came ragged and short as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. On the one hand he was completely enthralled with the thought of becoming a father. Despite trying not to, he loved Lothiriel and had done since the moment he had met her. Knowing that she carried his child was wonderful and something he could only have dreamt of to be true. At the same time the reality was horrifying. They were not and had never meant to love one another. He feared how they possibly could bring a child into the world with so much uncertainty and dishonesty. The soldier continued his pacing at one end of his tent, whilst Lothiriel stood stoically at the other end.

The princess kept looking around nervously, scared that someone would walk in on them at any moment. However she could not will her feet to move and leave Eomer's side. She simply waited for him to look at her, and give her some sign that he would know what they should do. However Lothiriel soon realised that in his current state of shock the Marshall was in no fit state to string more than two coherent words together. She had been the same when the realisation came to her. The young woman took his anxious silence as the further proof she needed to take control of the situation. However painful and scary that decision would be, she would have to take responsibility for her actions.

"I should go Eomer. I know what I must do now…"

Lothiriel turned to leave and as she grabbed the edge of the tent door felt her arm being tugged backwards once more. Eomer stood before her looming over her tiny form. In that moment he looked every inch the fearsome warrior he was known to be, however Lothiriel was not scared of him, she felt safe and sure for the first time. Eomer looked at the princess intensely and replied,

"So do I."

The Marshall's lips locked with hers. They were fierce, full of passion and a sincere honesty. Their every touch caused a warmth to spread through Lothiriel's body, whilst his calloused hands held her face securely and lovingly. The young woman allowed herself to melt under his touch and brought her own hands around the soldier's neck, tugging desperately at the fine hairs that lay there.

Eomer's hands moved along the delicate lines of her face, down her slender neck and across her collarbone. His nimble fingers found the lacings of the young woman's dress and without direct thought began untying each one slowly. The marshall removed his lips from Lothiriels and exhaled contentedly. He watched as she bit her lip with what seemed uncertainty. This pained him and with a gentle hand he tilted her bowed head towards him. Her eyes held the same wary look her mouth bore and for the first time he felt the need to apologise and explain the weight of the guilt and torment he carried.

"Lothiriel...will you ever be able to forgive me?" He said.

"Don't." She whispered back as she pressed a finger to his mouth in silence.

Lothiriel reached for Eomer's face and cupped his cheek in her open hand. The other found the one on her own face and wove her slender fingers into his. WIthout another word she boldly walked him from the doorway of the tent further inside. The temporary home was much larger than hers had been and the princess found what she was looking for at the rear of the room. Eomer's cot stood proud at the back of the tent and was large enough for two people. The soldier looked at her cautiously but she merely replied with a short and simple kiss.

Lothiriel pushed the taller man down on the edge of his cot and continued undoing the laces of her dress that he had started before. When they were loose enough the young woman pulled her dress from her frame and let it fall at her feet. She removed her slippers carefully and with quick hands pulled her undergarment over her head and threw it to the floor. All the while, Lothiriel stared Eomer down, all he could do was watch breathlessly as she undressed herself in front of him. He took in her form as she stood there naked and smiled at the memory of their last union. He remembered how her skin had flushed when he had touched her breasts and how strong the muscles in her legs were when they wrapped around him. His eyes finally rest on her stomach. Though it did not show fully her current condition, Eomer believed he could see the faintest beginning of roundness at the front.

Eomer slipped from the edge of the cot and kneeled before Lothiriel. He grasped her hip gently with one hand and allowed the other to smooth over the delicate skin of her abdomen. The strong man placed a chaste kiss just below her navel and smiled to himself as he thought the child growing inside would feel it. Eomer stood from his crouched position and kissed Lothiriel one more time before picking her up in his arms effortlessly and laying her on his cot. He removed his clothes in quick succession, though it took longer than anticipated. He bore no armour this night but more layers than Lothiriel. She was content to watch him as he had done, laying on her side as he unclasped buttons. However, she soon grew impatient and knelt up on the soft furs on the cot and offered her assistance. With two hands working swiftly Eomer too was soon undressed.

The marshall looked at the princess warmly and pulled her towards him. She reciprocated and drew her lover on top of her and across the large cot. They entwined their limbs and embraced one another's bodies as they began to make love. Eomer held Lothiriel close to him the whole time he moved inside her whilst his eyes locked with hers. He allowed the weeks of built up frustration, fears and formality they had lived by eek away and gave himself to her fully. The princess did the same and for the first time she felt complete.

As the sun peeked over the horizon the quietness of the campsite slowly ebbed away as the men and animals came to life. Inside Eomer's tent lay Lothiriel still, naked and pressed against the soldiers side as he ran his fingers through her hair. They found sleep in the early hours but had been woken by the activities outside his tent. Lothiriel had made a decision during the night and felt now was the time to go through with it.

"I am sorry Eomer...I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you."

"I understand why you did. My behaviour and treatment of you has been..." He dared not say it. What they had shared that night was perfect and he did not wish to spoil it. However, he knew some things needed saying. He laughed cynically before pressing on, "Why did it take me so long? You're the only thing that I have ever wanted for myself. I let my mistakes overrule my mind...when I should have made peace with them."

Lothiriel tried to interrupt him, to tell him she neither wanted nor required an explanation. She understood Eomer's love and respect for Theodred, and despite all her fears she was prepared to face whatever justice or consequences faced her now.

"It does not matter now...I will go to the King and explain what I have done."

"What?" Eomer said shocked. He admired her nerve but his protectiveness of her overcame his pride. "No...we will tell him together."

The couple dragged themselves from the low cot and found their clothes strewn on the floor where they had left them. In no short time they were both dressed, looking slightly more dishevelled than they should have done. Despite this, their appearance was not going to make the conversation ahead simpler, so with a deep breath they left the confines of Eomer's tent and walked hand in hand towards the King's tent.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this update. R & R Mrs E x**

 **Catspector - These two are a handful, I must admit. It is so much fun writing this story. Let me know what you think! x**

 **A+D - Glad you are enjoying the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

King Theoden sat in his battle tent fully dressed with a goblet of wine in his hand. He didn't find much sleep the previous night and had decided to ready himself just before the sun peered over the horizon. He sat on a low wooden chair surveying the maps in front of him. He mentally took note of the pathways into Gondor and the conversations he had the previous day with his advisors, Aragorn and his nephew. The journey needed to be swift and secret which was going to prove difficult when four thousand men had mustered already, and more were expected that morning. The tired king rubbed his brow in frustration, squinting as a slight pain was growing in his temple. He drank lengthily from his cup, placed it down on the table and tried to stretch away the fatigue away from his body.

As he sat there in solemn silence the entrance to his tent unfurled and without herald strode Eomer. He appeared just as tired as the King felt and seemed somewhat bedraggled, so Theoden assumed his nephew had slept just as badly as he had. The King smiled warmly at the marshall and his heir, stood from his chair and walked towards him to greet him. Theoden's smile soon fell from his face when he spotted Lothiriel walking in behind him. She appeared just as untidy as Eomer, which was most unlike her. Lothiriel had always carried herself with dignity and poise, even when he was under Saruman's spell he could tell that she was a true lady. The king looked at Eomer confused and he faltered in his steps when his eye saw that their hands were clasped together.

"Eomer...my sister-son what is going on?"

Eomer looked at Lothiriel sincerely and exhaled, attempting to steady his nerve. He wasn't normally apprehensive about anything, being a soldier made you that way; but Eomer was extremely afraid of what his uncle would say when he learnt the truth. Would he cast him aside? Or worse cast away Lothiriel and his unborn child? The Marshall knew his uncle to be a good man, a benevolent man, he had to trust that Theoden would understand and accept what had happened.

He began boldly, "Uncle I must beg of you a favour."

"What is it?"

"I know I have no right to ask this of you...but I must."

"Then ask it Eomer...and it shall be done." Theoden's reply was honest and calm.

"I wish for you to send an escort with Lady Lothiriel back to Edoras."

"Edoras? The lady has led me to believe she wishes to return to Belfelas...and I granted her this request. Does she tell me differently now?"

Theoden stared Lothiriel down and the princess felt her nerve waver.

"I do my lord." She said sheepishly.

"Will you do this for me Uncle?" Eomer asked in earnest.

The King looked from his nephew to the young woman contemplating his response.

"Of course...but I pray you tell me the reason for this sudden change of heart?"

Eomer heaved a sigh and began to explain to Theoden all that had gone on. He did not miss one detail, although Lothiriel would have prefered if he had removed some of the particulars. However the Marshal pressed on and revealed every truth to his King. Theoden stood their stoically and listened to his nephew. Lothiriel could read from his expression very little.

"I cannot say I am happy about this Eomer."

"I know you must disapprove Uncle…"

"I do not disapprove." He interrupted.

"I am shocked how it came to be... and that you both felt the need to reproach from your feelings."

Theoden walked closer to Eomer and clasped him on the shoulder.

"You loved Theodred fiercely, as I still do now. But you should never turn away from love, when it is so willingly offered."

Theoden addressed Lothiriel next.

"Young lady...I will send you back to Edoras with all due haste. My mind may have only recently returned...but I know that you cared for my son...for what little time you had."

Lothiriel looked down at her feet.

"I know you believe this not to be true. But how can it not be. You came here upon the desires and wishes of others...and yet you stayed. Stayed with my son and gave him everything he wanted for in that short time...and now you will do the same with Eomer."

What Theoden did next, Lothiriel could not have expected in her wildest dreams. The King grasped her by the shoulders and planted a fatherly kiss to her forehead. She felt so ashamed and that he clearly had misjudged her actions, but yet what he had said was in part true. Lothiriel loved Eomer fiercely and once things were settled she would make it her aim in life to make him happy.

o0o

By the time the sun had risen high enough for the people on the ground to enjoy its warmth, the battle horn could be heard throughout the camp. Men and boys hurried to their horses wearing full armour and as they rode into formation they were a sight to behold. The deafening roar of the horses hooves on the ground, shook the princess to her very core. The lady had stolen one more moment with her lover before he was ordered to mount his horse to ride into battle with his brother in arms.

"Take care my lord." Lothiriel whispered as she toyed with the edge of Eomer's chainmail.

"You too my lady." Eomer replied as he took her hands in his.

Lothiriel smiled when she heard those words. She had so desperately wanted to belong to Eomer, to be loved and acknowledged by him. It soothed her to be able to call him hers.

The soldier bent his head low as he continued, no longer addressing Lothiriel but her stomach.

"And you young man...look after your mother. She is most precious to me...as are you."

"Young man? Your so sure he is a boy?" The princess quipped.

"Yes...tis the only way in my family. A son first to appease the grandparents..." Eomer said seriously before his face began to crack in mirth,

"Then girls...lots of girls to please their mother."

The young man pulled Lothiriel towards him pressing their bodies together lovingly, "Then maybe another boy or two. A father can never have too many sons."

The princess chuckled alongside him but the tension soon returned to her voice, "Be safe."

Eomer nodded and kissed her resolutely one more time before climbing his horse and clicking his teeth to make him move. Lothiriel watched the Rohirrim move out of the camp and off towards Gondor's aid, an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach

 **A/N - Apologies for not posting in what seems like forever. I've been extremely unwell and only just started recovering. Thanks to eberyone who has waited patiently and messaged me asking if I'm continuing. It has helped me want to continue, depsite being so ill. Here is the latest chapter, I hope you like it. Please RR! Thanks Mrs-E! x**


	19. Chapter 19

Lothiriel slowly wandered her way through the deserted camp back to her tent. It was eerily quiet. Half a dozen Riders- the most that could be spared- were waiting for her in the clearing just outside the structure. All of them bowed when she appeared and the princess immediately felt embarrassed. She had known reverence like it all her life, but for the first time Lothiriel knew that the soldiers respect meant so much more. She doubted they knew the real reason, why they had been hastily ordered to refrain from the fighting and return their once crown-princess back to the capital. But the lady had lived amongst the Rohirrim long enough to to know that they were a shrewd and keen minded people. They would have their suspicions, but were honourable enough not to reveal them.

The men stood there waiting patiently for their first order. Lothiriel looked about her and realised they were waiting for her to speak. She inhaled deeply and spoke as levelly as she could,

"Ready your horses, we leave within the hour."

The highest ranked, a captain nodded his head quickly and each man moved swiftly away from the tent, whilst he remained. Lothiriel walked determinedly towards her tent, attempting to muster her courage. She realised as she grew closer whom the Rider was. It was Beorthred. Lothiriel smiled warmly at him as she reached the entrance.

"Forgive me Beorthred. I did not recognise you."

Lothiriel spoke honestly. So much time had passed, and much had gone on since she and the villagers escaped Aldburg, the princess had not seen the kind man since. Beorthred returned the smile with one of his own.

"'Tis no need your highness."

Lothiriel quirked an eyebrow at the misuse of her title. The soldier simply stared at her knowingly. Of course, she thought. Beorthred was one of Eomer's oldest and most trusted friends. She had gleaned that from her time spent at the garrison. It was no surprise that he be the one to return her to Edoras, or in fact that he may know the reason why.

"I would like to offer my thanks your lady."

"For what?" She replied quizzically.

"I never had the opportunity to thank you for what you did that night...at the Deep. My wife, Frida told me what you and Lady Eowyn did. They may not speak of it in the great tales to come...but it was appreciated at the time."

"Boerthred I think my deeds have been grossly overstated."

"Not to me. Frida is many things your highness...but she always tells the truth."

"Well then, I must make sure to pass on your thanks to Lady Eowyn also."

With that the princess entered her tent.

Lothiriel began the process of deciding what to take back to Edoras. She had brought almost everything she had owned on the journey out to Dunharrow, as she believed she was going home. It would be silly to return them all now, particularly when they were leaving in haste. She looked around the floor at the possessions strewn about haphazardly and began picking through what was hers and what she assumed belonged to Eowyn. Lothiriel soon realised that what little was left of Eowyn's possessions were very sparse indeed. The white lady was more practical and simple so she thought, and used to camping lightly. However, there were so little of her things that it made the princess' mind wander. She ran to the doorway and spotted her worst fears.

Stuffed under Eowyn's cot was what appeared to be a pile of rags. Lothiriel reached for them knowing better. With shaky fingers she pulled out the pale dress that her friend had worn the night before. Lothiriels heart quickened and she left the tent alerting Beorthred immediately.

"Where is Lady Eowyn?" She cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen Lady Eowyn?"

Lothiriel extended the dress towards the captain, and Beorthred realised immediately what Lothiriel implied.

He began to shout out towards his men. They returned hurriedly, their horses in tow.

"Eadgar...have you seen Lady Eowyn's horse?"

The soldier Eadgar looked confused.

"When you readied the horses, was Windfola in the paddock?" Beorthred pressed on.

"No sir. Just the horses that you see now."

Lothiriel and Beorthred looked between one another in horror.

"Search the camp!" He bellowed.

The soldiers took off instantly looking for the mising Eowyn.

"There's no point captain...she's gone I know it. Eomer and she...they fought last night and she said something. I thought it peculiar then...but it makes sense now."

"What did she say?"

"This world is no place for women. She wouldn't?" Lothiriel asked, daring not to voice her worst fears.

"She might your highness. If you forgive me...Lady Eowyn is a fierce and strong fighter...and extremely stubborn."

Lothiriel would have normally laughed at that description. It reminded her so much of someone else she knew.

"If she is indeed gone, there'd be now way of bringing her back now. Besides we are sworn to take you back to Edoras."

The princess looked horrified. How could this Eorling trade her life for that of Eowyn's so easily. She deftly moved past him and picked up the reins of the closest horse. Lothiriel slipped her foot into the stirrup and prepared to haul herself into the saddle.

"My lady what are you?"

"Captain we must find her and bring her back!"

"Your highness...Lord Eomer charged me with your safety."

Beorthred grasped Lothiriel by the waist and pulled her harshly from the horse. The young woman struggled as best she could but Beorthred was much stronger than she was.

"No Beorthred...let me go. We cannot,"

"Lothiriel!" He shouted familiarly,

"Eomer has trusted me to protect you. I will to my last breath...even if I must protect you from yourself."

Beorthred let go of her and stepped back warily, conscious that he had just manhandled the woman his friend and leader loved so dearly.

Lothiriel simply snorted angrily. What else could she do? She was no keen rider, Beorthred knew this and she didn't know the land well enough to follow the Rohirrim without help. Moreover she was pregnant and despite her worries about Eowyn, her child had to come first.

Reluctantly Lothiriel and the small group of Riders made their way out of the camp and back towards Edoras. The journey was painfully slow but happily uneventful. The small party arrived back at the gates of the city as dusk started to close in around them. The princess was shown into the the castle of Meduseld and then promptly left alone. As the giant doors swung closed, Lothiriel couldn't help but feel desolate. Despite all the things that would hopefully come to fruition for the better, she could only focus on in that moment the terrible things, those close to her were going through.

 **A/N - Here's the latest update. Just when you think its all over, as we know Eowyn doesn't go quietly. God love her.** **Thankyou to BeagleBrother for your kind words and support.** **Thank you to D for your well wishes. I really appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Many days passed and the people of Edoras received no news from Gondor. No word of the fate of the men fighting for its freedom. The days turned to weeks and the air of foreboding thickened in the minds of those left behind. Within the city of Edoras, the women went about their business as usual. Weaving cotton, ploughing and planting the field and what they did best; cooking and feeding their families. What little of their families remained. This was mainly out of necessity but also as a way of distraction.

Inside Meduseld Princess Lothiriel lived a lonely existence in those first few days. She was overcoming the sickness that she had grown used to when it set in. Now she watched as the slight swell of her tummy began to grow. It was a slow process, that she had seen many others go through times before. Lothiriel knew the changes in her body would be slow at first and easy to conceal from prying eyes. Eventually- and somewhat unnaturally- her body would change overnight and the child would be impossible to hide.

This would not stop her. Realizing early on that she would be more use in the village than cooped up inside the vast castle, Lothiriel visited the small town everyday to see what help she could offer. An armed escort went with her wherever she went at Beorthred's insistence. At first the womenfolk were a little apprehensive to offer up work to a foreign Princess. Lothiriel thought this was a slight on her character but soon realised it was more out of respect than insult. She had eventually persuaded the local baker's wife that she was more than capable helping to prepare and bake the bread. The young woman found it therapeutic to beat and pound the dough, as it allowed her to release pent up frustration and worries. The young lady learnt very quickly the quantities of each ingredient needed to make a good wholesome loaf, but she couldn't quite master the baking time. The millar assured her that it was nearly practice and more experience she needed to acquire that skill.

Lothiriel had been back in Edoras almost three weeks and working long hours in the village when she was invited to an evening meal at a local woman's house. She graciously accepted and followed the baker's wife to a thatched cottage where the others had gathered. The home was humble but full of warmth and welcome. Lothiriel was offered the head of the table, which she refused discreetly by taking a seat in the middle of the table. The women chatted amicably as a large copper pot of stew was passed around, each woman taking what they wanted before passing it on to the next. Bread that had been baked that morning was passed around next. When it reached Lothiriel she passed it on quickly which garnered a twitter of laughter from the group.

"I will never look at bread the same way." She chortled.

As the light waned outside, candles were lit inside the cottage and the women began to talk of more important things. Grave things. They didn't dwell on it for long, Lothiriel surmised those thoughts were as close in their minds as they were in hers. Therefore they made a vow to keep their conversation short. As the last ounce of natural light ebbed away the women began to dissipate and return home. The princesses armed guard waited patiently for her outside the house.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourself this evening my lady." Said the farmer's wife.

"I have Dunhere...thank you for your invitation."

"I hope we haven't kept you out too late. You look tired if you don't mind my saying so"

"Not at all." Lothiriel lied. She was exhausted.

"You're made of strong stuff my lady. I was perpetually tired when I carried my bairns...especially my first."

"But I'm,"

"I know that look my lady. You may not realise it but a woman has a certain look you see...when she's carrying something so precious. I saw that look in your eyes that first day you returned back."

"I must ask you Dunhere...please don't reveal me. Not just yet."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me...but...and I beg your pardon my lady...it won't be a secret much longer."

Lothiriel looked down at her stomach and giggled nervously as she cradled her growing bump.

"Perhaps you are right."

"Goodnight my lady." Dunhere smiled warmly.

"Goodnight."

Lothiriel left the warmth of the thatched cottage and nodded at her guards as she sauntered past them. They traipsed up the steep incline slowly back towards Meduseld when a horn blast echoed throughout the city. Lamps ignited suddenly around the village as the horn sounded a second time. Womenfolk and children began scrambling from their doors and into the streets. Everyone there peered into the darkening sky towards the city gates. They creaked open excruciatingly slow. A dusty and tired Rider sped through the gates towards the stairs of Meduseld. Lothiriel, her guards and several women followed him on fast feet as he brought the horse to a deftly halt.

Beorthred at his post appeared at the top of the stairs and tore down them, one foot barely touching the floor before the other moved forwards.

"Rider! What news?" He commanded as calmly as he could muster. He grabbed the reins of the horse and helped the Rider steady him.

"I bring glad news captain!" The rider shouted triumphantly as he dismounted his horse.

The people around him waited with bated breath before he spoke once more.

"We have prevailed! The men of the West have won...Sauron is defeated!"

There were gasps and whimpers from all around, a few subdued cheers and plenty of tears. They could not believe their ears.

"And of our Lord?" Lothiriel asked from the throng whilst pushing her way forward.

Beorthred looked towards Lothiriel as did the Rider. The young man seemed elated and yet somewhat pained.

"Theoden is dead. Buried in the Hallows of Minas Tirith." He explained stoically.

There were more gasps and cries from the people gathered. Some women clung to one another in their grief.

"What of his sister-son and heir?" One of the guards put fearfully.

"Eomer King...he lives."

Lothiriel felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. She closed her eyes silently and felt a single tear stream down her cheek. The relieved woman gathered her thoughts quickly and asked after Eowyn.

"The White Lady...please tell me she lives."

"She does my lady. A malady of the darkest sort plagued her...but she is recovering."

"What are our orders?" Beorthred asked.

"Eomer King's final order remains unchanged. Protect the Princess."

The young Rider gestured Lothiriel's way.

"When will he return?" She asked hopefully.

"Soon my Lady. He is making plans as we speak."

o0o

"My Lord Eomer, may I have a word?"

Eomer was on his way to the stables, much on his mind, when he heard the unmistakable voice of Prince Imrahil. He had tried so desperately to avoid the sovereign in recent days, ever since they returned from the Black Gate. They had met on the battlefield outside Minas Tirith, and had fought side by side many times since that fateful day. Imrahil was a good man, a fearsome warrior and a skilled diplomat. It was no wonder his only daughter held similar traits to the Prince. Eomer instantly liked the older man, but since the first few hours of uneasy peace, the man realised that he would now have to lie through his teeth, whilst in the presence of Imrahil.

Eomer fleetingly thought of quickening his pace, feigning ignorance to Imrahil's call. However he thought better. The soldier stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Prince.

"Prince Imrahil good morning."

"Morning Marshall...forgive me...King Eomer." Imrahil replied and offered a curt bow.

"I am not King yet sir." Eomer said forebodingly.

"I must seek your forgiveness again. How foolish of me."

"Think nothing of it."

"Your sister tells me you wish to return Theoden King to Edoras. When do you plan to leave?"

Eomer wanted to lie desperately, but could not think of an excuse, "We leave at first light."

"Excellent!" Imrahil's tone was ecstatic, "I know your reasons for returning home are not exactly pleasant...but I was hoping you may indulge a request?"

"My lord?"

"You tell me that your kinsman died this past year...my daughter still resides in Edoras. I wish for her to return with me to Dol Amroth."

"Why?"

The question slipped out of Eomer's lips before he realised what he had said and how impertinent it sounded.

Imrahil was clearly taken aback by the soldiers question but obliged him cordially, "Lothiriel is still a young woman. Her prospects are promising and she could still make a fine match Eomer."

Eomer felt like his insides had been torn out. He had to bite his tongue to stop him from revealing all to the Prince. Lothiriel would hate him later if he revealed her now. Yes, the war was over and much had changed in those few short weeks. However the world had not changed that much in Eomer's mind. A noble woman caught in the family way out of wedlock, was a bleak prospect. His uncle may have been accepting of their situation, knowing that Eomer would one day sit on the throne in Meduseld and his issue would ensure the future of Rohan. Prince Imrahil as honourable as he was, was not the same man.

"Lady Lothiriel is only recently widowed and will always be under the protection of the Rohirrim."

Eomer said promisingly despite knowing differently.

"And I will always be forever grateful for that. But I must confess I was never completely content with the arrangement." Imrahil attempted tactfully. He saw Eomer's confusion and finished quickly,

"Do not mistake my meaning. I understand your kinsman to have been a good man. But Rohan stands many miles from Lothiriel's home of Dol Amroth...and it pained me knowing she was so far from my side."

Eomer nodded gravely.

"If you would permit it, upon your return to Gondor I would be most gracious if you would return Lothiriel also"

The soldier looked hopefully at his friend and asked, "You would not sooner join us at Edoras?"

"Alas...Aragorn refuses to take up his kingly seat until reparations are made to the city. He leaves me in charge in his stead."

"Of course." Eomer was positively beaming. This was just the news he hoped for. It would take many days ride to Edoras and back again, Lothiriel and he still had time to act.

 **A/N - Okay I know i skipped a huge chunk of the main storyline from the books here. However the final battles are what they are, I can't change them. Also I may have got some events the wrong way around here? But I can't remember if Aragorn was crowned first before Theoden's funeral procession? It suits my story this way around though. Hope you like this chapter. Please continue to RR! Thanks Mrs-E x**


	21. Chapter 21

The next few nights were restless for Lothiriel. Despite the good news that had spread throughout Rohan, Eomer had not returned to her. The princess' rational side of her brian told her this was to be expected. Eomer was no longer Marshall, but leader of the Rohirrim and was undoubtedly busy. Giving the orders for once instead of receiving them. The dispatch Rider had told the people of Edoras that Gondor had almost been completely destroyed in the battle. Despite their victory the men of the West needed to repair the damage so as not to leave Minas Tirith defenseless. Eomer had become good friends with Aragorn during their time together in Edoras, and Lothiriel was sure he would have volunteered his help. However, these levelheaded thoughts were out measured by darker and more sinister ones. Eomer was King. A position that meant wonderful things for him, but potentially the end of what they shared.

As ruler of Rohan, the young and virile King would be duty bound to live the life expected of him. Including marrying well. Despite their love for one another Lothiriel was damaged goods, humiliated and humbled by what they had created together. If Theoden had lived, she and Eomer could have been able to marry in secret with the King's blessing. Knowing one day that their affair would become a distant memory, and the people would merely know her as Eomer's wife. As expected the change in Lothiriel's body came just as she had feared and her condition was no longer easy to conceal. The princess' sleep was easily disrupted by these fears and many days the young woman found herself walking aimlessly around the large castle in the early hours of the morning without guard.

One chilly morning Lothiriel dared to leave the confines of the wooden palace and venture outside. She visited the secluded nooks and spots within the royal gardens she had grown to know and like. Her favourite was beneath the magnolia trees. The delicate blossom strewn trees made her feel at ease, as they swayed in the morning breeze. Wrapping her morning coat around her more tightly the princess walked further into the gardens, that eventually led through a large wrought iron archway. She had been that way before, when she had first arrived at Edoras and was married to Theodred. The archway led to the burial mounds of the Kings.

Lothiriel pushed the gate underneath the archway gently and winced as the metalwork scraped along the stone pathway. She looked around nervously and when she felt she was quite alone she walked inside. The young woman meandered her way around each mound, all inscribed in the same Rohirric lettering. She did not understand them fully, but certain names she recognised from the books she had read in those early days. Lothiriel thoughts soon turned to Theodred and how thoughtful he had been back then, bringing her books to read at nighttime. Strangely sensing his presence the young woman turned slowly and was met by the solemn view of his own grave mound. The princess felt a lump in her throat and choked it back with a small cough. She tiptoed closer to the grave mound and knelt down before it.

The grave was still fresh but was beginning to be covered in small weeds and moss. Lothiriel began picking at the unwanted foliage and tossing is aside. She remained this way for several minutes, her fingernails and nightclothes becoming ingrained with dirt. She did not care. When the princess had removed all she could she sat on her haunches talking absentmindedly to Theodred.

"Hello Theodred… I'm sorry I have not been to see you. So much has happened since I last saw you… I have not found the time," Lothiriel found her voice cracking, "That's not true. Honestly I feared this place... knowing that you were here."

The young woman shifted her weight and leant on her side propped up by a shaky hand.

"Eomer will be back with you soon. He is King now...so I am told. I hope you will watch over him? Offer your guidance and counsel?"

The princess bit her lower lip before continuing, "I carry his child Theodred. It grows stronger inside me everyday. I feel Eomer so near me... knowing that I share a part of him."

Lothiriel reached out and gently stroke the wooden plaque that bore his name.

"I'm afraid Theodred...just when we have found one another again...I will be forced to give him up. I don't want to."

The princess sat a while longer as the sun slowly eked over the horizon. She was unable to speak now, so sat in revered silence. The sun bathed the small garden and graves with soft light, catching the edges of the flowers, grass and leaves around the place.

o0o

Eomer and his men travelled at speed back towards Edoras. As fast as they could considering the cargo they carried with them. The sun was hanging low in the sky before they broke for camp in a safe and secluded clearing. The soon to be King had half a dozen men stand guard around his uncle and ordered the watch changed every few hours. He was overdoing it, he admitted to himself but wanted to ensure nothing happened to Theoden's remains. The men camped in the open under the stars that night. The weather was warming and since the fall of the dark lord the evenings seemed much calmer and brighter.

Dotted around the small camp were fires meant for light cooking rather than heat. The evening meal was a simple one of beans and lentils, though someone found a packet of blood sausage stashed amongst the food supplies. Most likely a parting gift from a friendly dwarf or hobbit. Eomer and his sister sat privately by their own fire swapping stories of their uncle from their youth. Eomer wanted to remember his uncle as the stalwart soldier he knew as a lad, and who had returned gloriously in those last few days. He would keep these memories to himself shared only with Eowyn, as she was the only other person that knew him as he did. Eowyn wanted to speak of the King in private, as the young woman knew she could not stop her tears for Theoden from flowing. She had loved that man as closely as her own father. During his formal resting ceremony many people would want to regale her with their own stories and tidbits of the departed King, Eowyn wanted to be ready to listen to them without sentiment.

"Do you remember when Uncle caught you in the kitchens?" Eowyn chuckled.

"Which time?" Eomer quipped.

"That time you and Theodred were setting rat traps underneath the cooks feet."

"Yes! But if I remember rightly...we weren't the only ones guilty that day?"

"I don't know what you mean." She replied sing songy.

"The pansy cakes? I remember several of them going missing whilst Uncle was giving us a telling off."

"I honestly don't remember." Eowyn lied.

The siblings laughed quietly together at the memory and fell into comfortable silence for a time.

"It will be yours and Lothiriel's children making mischief in that house before long...and you scolding them for doing so." Eowyn mused whimsically.

Eomer looked up thoughtfully from the cup of tea in his hand at his sister. He believed she knew more about his and Lothiriel's affair than she had let on. He even wagered, Eowyn had probably realised before he had, how fast and profoundly he fell for her. What his sister spoke of was the life that he had wanted with Lothiriel from the first time he met her. Now as King he could make that happen.

"Though I hope they take after their mother rather than you...particularly in their looks."

Eomer threw and handful of grass towards his sister in retaliation for her teasing.

"Careful! I was in the infirmary not two days ago."

"Yes...and that's where I should have left you." He replied playfully.

"But I'm glad I didn't."

Eomer meant it wholly but was not prepared to allow his sister her joking.

"Although I'm sure Lord Faramir wouldn't have minded."

o0o

Lothiriel found herself visiting Theodred more and more often over the next few days. Her trips became a little ritual every morning when she woke. She found it so easy to talk to him, revealing everything on her mind and kept secret in her heart. Perhaps it was because she got no response or the fact that no one could hear her, made it so simple. Either way the princess stayed longer each time she visited. The short walk back to her room took Lothiriel through the great hall. The room she once shared with Theodred was on the east side of the large palace, as the crown prince had been an early riser and the warmth of the sun signalled dawn. This short walk was also a welcomed part of her day. Being able to come and go freely was a luxury Lothiriel had never been afforded before. Even in her life at Dol Amroth she was always chaperoned and now Beorthred ever true to his vow watched her like a hawk.

As the young woman got closer to the great hall one morning she could hear the unmistakable sounds of voices. Lothiriel had grown so accustomed to the deafening quietness of Meduseld in recent weeks the sound excited her. She quickened her pace towards the long room and threw open the door that entered the hall from the side. Inside the vaulted room ever space was filled with man, boy, women and children all ecstatic and swapping kind words and well wishes. The room was alive with joyful noises, Lothiriel could scarce believe she hadn't heard them from the gardens behind the palace. The princess scanned the room looking for one face in particular. She squeezed past the thick of loving couples and happy families closer into the middle of the hall near the fire grate. The worried woman looked from left to right but could not find the man she wanted, till she heard her name spoken softly from behind her.

Lothiriel turned slowly and was met with the grubby and tired looking Eomer. She felt tears well in the corner of her eyes as she took in every part of him. He bore the signs of a healing wound across his lower jaw but fortunately he appeared unscathed. Eomer looked at his love with adoration before pulling her into a bear like hug. They stood there for a moment, no words passing between them. They weren't needed. The tired soldier King kissed Lothiriel chastely on top of her head, content enough to just hold her and feel her body pressed to his. Lothiriel was more than happy to remain in his arms for all eternity at that moment. However, she wanted to see him more closely. The princess looked up at her lover and allowed the salty tears to fall down her cheeks as she used shaky hands to explore his face. Stroking his short cut beard, thumbing his soft lips and simply staring into his honeyed eyes.

Eomer looked down cautiously at Lothiriel's stomach and was pleasantly surprised to see her much altered. The imagined swell he had seen when they last met was anything but that. Her stomach now showed the clear signs of roundness and it made him beam happily. Eomer laid his hand over the precious child that lay beneath and felt Lothiriel cover it with both of her own. With his other hand the soldier King cradled his loves face as he rest his forehead on hers.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I've struggled with this chapter as I felt it was getting a little depressing. However things are about to pick up again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R &R! Thanks as always. Mrs-E x**


End file.
